Dime que es un Sueño
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Steven es un niño adoptado que sufre día a día una vida que no se buscó. Un cambió de escuela le da la oportunidad de vivir la experiencia más arrolladora y cruel. A lo mejor el amor pueda darle la felicidad que un ser inocente merece; y en su pasó, salvar a más de uno. LapisXSteven AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Si, es un lapiven.**

 **Un gran tipo que vive en Argentina fue muy amable conmigo y en agradecimiento le dije "Pídeme un Shot de lo que gustes y lo hago"**

 **Y aquí esta. Pero como suele pasarme con estas cosas, se me fue de las manos y pues, no será un shot, si no un fic propio.**

 **No será muy largo pero, a diferencia de El Tercer Otoño, me vi en la necesidad de partirlo en capítulos y simplemente no pude aguantar. Por eso publico hoy.**

 **De verdad lo siento tanqueponce pero era demasiado en mi corazón para guardarlo. Lo que si te prometo es que en escrito ya casi esta acabado. Al final más explicaciones.**

 **Esto es drama y se abordan temas duros. Pero le prometí al hermano Tanque, que, a diferencia de mis otras historias, tendrá final bueno.**

 **Aunque bueno es relativo je, je.**

 **Sin más, les dejo con esto.**

 **DIME QUE ES UN SUEÑO**

 **Cap. 1**

 **La vida que no tuve**

* * *

 _"¡Por favor detente! ¡Ya detente! – Gritaba una mujer desesperada._

 _-¡Cállate, pendeja! ¡Es tu maldita culpa que yo tenga que hacer esto!- Respondió toscamente aquel hombre mientras empujaba a su esposa con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla caer con violencia._

 _-¡Déjala Papá! ¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Es mi culpa!-_

 _-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Retumbó esa voz grave y enferma; para luego preparar sus nudillos y estrellarlos contra el endeble cuerpo que tenía enfrente, una y otra vez_

 _Un grito agudo murió de silencio."_

La mañana era fresca y húmeda. Leves gotas escurrían al acumularse en el cristal de la única ventana en aquel cuarto, que de tan pequeño, parecía más un armario grande.

El frío que se mantenía en el ambiente, era la clara insignia de que la noche había sido de lluvia y torrencial.

Una cama individual pegada en una esquina dejaba al joven chico de cabello negro casi enfrente a ese rectángulo brillante que, sin cortina alguna; era más que una leve lámpara natural dando un tono azulado al piso, a viejos libros y a las estrechas paredes.

Todo azuloso, como en un camarote bajo del mar.

Se volvió a acomodar con lentitud cubriéndose con las duras cobijas, recogiéndose a sí mismo en posición fetal. Hacía mucho frio afuera de su cama.

En realidad, hacía frio en todos lados a los que iba. Se envolvió con más firmeza en las cobijas.

En su somnolencia trataba de no recordar que hoy era su segundo día de clases en un nuevo Instituto. Clases nuevas en lo que para él no era más que un nuevo infierno. Steven apretó los dientes de rabia.

El primer día había sido aún peor de lo que había pensado y definitivamente no tenía ningún deseo de volver.

-Al final, no importa.- Se dijo.

Desde su punto de vista la escuela era un asco; siempre lo había sido pero en los últimos años se volvió insoportable, al grado de haber sido expulsado por faltas en el anterior colegio.

-Todo es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa.- Se decía constantemente mientras se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

Steven estaba convencido de todo lo que sufría en la escuela era a causa de dos motivos. Dos razones que lo hacían odiarse a sí mismo.

Uno era su físico. A pesar de su edad, era pequeño y se consideraba con poca fuerza y agilidad lo cual lo ponía en clara desventaja contra cualquiera de su edad. Ni hablar de los mayores.

El segundo y sin que él lo supiera siendo el más importante, era su endeble carácter. Rehuía a las peleas y confrontaciones y aunque trataba de buscar salidas pacíficas siempre terminaba huyendo y escondiéndose. Escapando y temblando. Suplicando. Así que con el tiempo y la repetición, Steven se encontró de pronto viéndose a sí mismo, como un gran cobarde.

Se tocó el labio inferior, le dolía, y un par de hematomas se habían vuelto azul-violeta en sus brazos. Había perdido el dinero de su desayuno y toda la dignidad en solo el primer día de clases, ante dos chicos. Sintió la mordida de la humillación en su pecho tan solo de recordar que le habían bajado los pantalones en medio del pasillo. Se estremeció.

No, no quería ir. No lo deseaba. Quería quedarse encerrado en el calor de esas cobijas para siempre.

Para siempre.

Pero nada es para siempre.

-¡Steven!, ¡Levántate que se te hace tarde!- Gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No quería ir a la escuela y no iría, se haría el dormido una vez más. De todas formas de sobra sabía que Vidalia no le volvería a llamar, simplemente se marcharía a su trabajo y lo dejaría allí. Como tantas veces antes.

Steven, con 14 años cumplidos había estado bajo la tutela de Vidalia Ricardez desde la edad de 6 años, tiempo en que perdió a su padre en un accidente vehicular a causa del alcohol. A su verdadera madre, simplemente no la conoció nunca.

Vidalia había aceptado la tutela del niño alegando que tenía una relación de años de profunda amistad con su padre; Greg. Sin embargo, Steven sabía muy bien que ella había aceptado por que, a través de un alcalde local, le daban una buena pensión para su manutención. Fue de las primeras cosas que se enteró cuando comenzaron los maltratos en la escuela.

 _"Esa señora ni es tu mamá, te tiene porque le dan dinero"_

Y Steven no lo dudaba: Vidalia no lo quería. Como ventaja tenía su favor que no lo hostigaba para ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo, contra lo acostumbrado, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente dejando pasar a una mujer con un pantalón color kaki, una camiseta blanca de fondo y una blusa suelta color azul pastel.

Sus ojeras bien marcadas en su pálido rostro fueron lo que Steven logró divisar debajo de las sábanas. El chico no se movió un ápice.

-Sé que estas despierto. -Dijo toscamente.- No por nada te conozco desde que te orinabas en los pantalones; ¿crees que no sé qué haces este show para no ir a la escuela?-

Solo hubo silencio. La mujer sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón meneando la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca. Golpeó la parte superior un par de veces contra su palma abierta, la destapó y se llevó uno a la boca procediendo a encenderlo, luego despidió el humo con lentitud.

-Me llamaron del DIF* municipal ayer. Si continuas faltando a la escuela me sancionarán por no vigilar tus estudios y no sé qué tonteras más, el caso es, que amenazaron con quitarme la pensión.- Vidalia caló el tabaco.- Estamos de acuerdo que si eso ocurre, te vas a la calle, ¿No?-

Steven se estremeció.

-Puede que no valores lo que te doy, pero aquí tienes techo, cama y comida.- Le dio una calada amplia al tabaco, antes de continuar- Tampoco puedes quejarte de maltrato, las veces que te he tenido que aleccionar, te lo merecías.-

El chico apretó los dientes y los puños debajo de las cobijas.

Steven si agradecía el tener una cama, y a veces tener comida. Pero esa mujer sabía perfectamente que de maltrato si podía hablar.

-¿También cuando estabas borracha me lo merecía?- Dijo desde la seguridad de las cobijas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡¿También cuando el maldito de Sourcream me quemaba con tus sucias colillas de cigarro me lo merecía?!- Gritó sacándose las cobijas con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que se perdieron en destellos cuando una profunda y contundente bofetada hizo arder la cara del chico mientras Vidalia lo observaba con furia.

-¡Eso nunca pasó! ¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Estoy cansada de ti!- Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta de dormir

-Por mi parte puedes largarte cuando quieras si no te gusta estar aquí ¡Malagradecido!- Humo con saliva se estrellaba en el rostro del chico quien sentía su mejilla y labios palpitar. El tizón del cigarro, estaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

-Pero si te quedas, ¡Asistes a la maldita escuela!- dijo punzándole con fuerza el pecho con el dedo índice.

-A-AY...- Exclamó adolorido.

-De una vez te digo que si me quitan la pensión por tus faltas, yo misma te voy a ir a tirar a donde están los vagabundos y los muertos de hambre, con ellos te vas a sentir bien a gusto, sobre todo cuando te hagan su mujercita porque de huevos no tienes nada.- Finalizó empujándolo contra la pared mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

-En nada te pareces a tu padre, él si era un hombre de verdad.- Dijo saliendo por fin mientras Steven se llevaba una mano al pecho, tratando de asimilar de golpe, todo el dolor que le abrumaba.

El cielo, las personas, la vida misma es inexistente para las personas que han decidido que todo fuera de su mente, está muerto. El chico de cabello crespo podía incluso escuchar su corazón latir de tan ensimismado que andaba rumbo a la parada del camión escolar.

Hacía frío, así que se había colocado un abrigo bastante viejo que le habían comprado en un bazar de segunda mano. Era de color naranja diluido. Diluido como sus ganas de vivir.

-No la soporto- Pensaba- Como quisiera irme. Largarme.- Y a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, solo eran ideas nacidas del rencor acumulado a través de los años. A pesar del palpitar de su mejilla y la reapertura de la herida en su labio, huir no era ni de cerca un plan que de verdad fuera a ocurrir, por lo menos no a corto plazo. Sin contar que le tenía un horror inmenso a esa amenaza que desde que era chico Vidalia le lanzaba _"Te tiraré con los vagabundos"_. De solo pensarlo el cuerpo le tembló. _"Ellos te recibirán muy bien"_

El chico pateó el suelo con furia. Detestaba ser pequeño.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó.

Detestaba ser cobarde.

Odiaba ser _débil._

Ignorando cada paso que daba, cuenta no se dio que había llegado a su destino.

Había llegado con bastante antelación pues después de "platicar" con Vidalia había decidido no perder más tiempo y resignarse ir a clases. No tenía nada que hacer en la casa.

Se sentó en la parada a matar el tiempo, sus pies colgaban graciosamente en aquella banca techada con un leve pedazo de metal. A su derecha podía verse una enorme placa donde un gastado mapa señalaba las rutas de los vehículos que solían recorrer día tras día por ese camino. Un viento gélido se le escabulló por el cuello y, como escapando del tiempo, se le vino a la mente el pensamiento del cómo hubiera sido su vida, si sus padres vivieran.

-Mamá...- Dijo suavemente.

-Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo de pronto una voz algo aguda y burlesca desde atrás, Steven volteó con el temor de quien reconoce a su verdugo. Entonces sintió que alguien le tomaba de la muñeca por el frente. Otro chico lo había agarrado. El terror lo invadió.

-¡Déjenme!- Gritó en espera de que alguien lo escuchará, pero la calle estaba vacía.

Los reconoció inmediatamente, apenas el día de ayer lo habían golpeado y robado su dinero y almuerzo. Ambos eran de tercer grado; Jimmy de cabello oscuro se encontraba detrás tomándolo de los hombros, mientras que Javier, de cabello castaño, lo tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca derecha.

-Ya sabes que es lo que queremos bebito, danos tu dinero y te dejamos por la paz- Dijo amenazadoramente Javier mientras se acercaba y le apretaba la muñeca.

Steven hizo una mueca de dolor.

El problema no era darles el dinero, Steven estaba mentalmente preparado para eso, el problema es que esperaba el asalto en la escuela, no desde la parada; el problema es que lo dejarían sin dinero para el pasaje de ida. Y faltaría a la escuela.

-No puedo faltar a la escuela- Pensó mientras trataba de escapar sacudiéndose. Sin embargo, Jimmy le soltó los hombros para atraparle por el cuello, en lo que se llama un candado.

-Quédate quieto imbécil- Le dijo mientras cerraba el apriete.

-E-está bien...solo déjenme...- Dijo resignado al sentir la presión en el cuello.

Luego, tomó algo de aire para decir.

-Solo por favor... por favor, déjenme para el pasaje.-

Jimmy definitivamente soltó una carcajada mientras Javier simplemente sonrió.

-Déjate de pendejadas y danos el dinero ahora- Le dijo Jimmy al oído mientras apretaba un poco más.

-Por fa-vor...solo déjenme pa-ra...el pasaje...- Apenas pudo expresar a través del apriete. Fue entonces que Javier le soltó un golpe con fuerza al estómago que estremeció al niño dejándolo totalmente sin habla.

-Revísalo rápido que no tarda en venir el camión- Le dijo a su compañero.

Soltaron al chico que se encontraba sin aire y ya no oponía resistencia alguna. Comenzaron a esculcarlo entre risas.

Steven no enfocaba ya nada. Se había quedado totalmente sin aire y apenas podía respirar. Solo quería estar en su cama, dormido.

 _Dormir para siempre._

Fue entonces que Javier no supo que fue lo que pasó, apenas iba a revisar al niño cuando sintió que algo lo impactó de lleno en su costado izquierdo que lo tumbo violentamente a varios metros. Rodó, se raspó, gritó tocándose las costillas con dolor.

Jimmy al ver a su amigo derrumbado soltó a Steven pero solo recibió un fuerte impacto en la boca que de tan potente le habría aflojado quizá un par de dientes. Se llevó la mano al rostro y fue una rodilla al suelo trastabillándose.

-Tu dinero- Le dijo secamente un extraño mientras se acercaba.

-¡Vete a la...!- Entonces el intruso se agachó y colocó una pequeña navaja al cuello de Jimmy que lo silenció. Jimmy pudo verlo por fin.

No era mayor que ellos, quizá un poco más alto pero no por mucho; eso sí, muy delgado.

Fue su semblante lo que dejó sin habla al bravucón: tan seco, tan parco. Un rostro maltratado, con ojeras tan duras que dejaba lucir unas escleróticas manchadas y en medio de ese blanco pardo, lucían unas pupilas azules y vacías.

Pantalones que alguna vez fueron negros se notaban de ese color verde oscuro que deja el relavado intenso. Tenis grises que no dejaban en duda su vejez, y una sudadera purpura roída cuya caperuza le cubría la cabeza. Además apestaba, olía a suciedad vieja. A sudor acumulado.

Jimmy se vacío los bolsillos completamente mientras temblaba con la navaja al cuello, luego retrocedió balbuceando que era todo lo que tenía para salir disparado del lugar. Javier no esperó a su amigo, apenas había visto la navaja y había salido corriendo con dificultad con una mano en las costillas.

El recién llegado no hizo por alcanzar al que había huido. Rápidamente recogió las monedas que Jimmy había dejado. Se lo guardo junto con la navaja en la sudadera.

Steven estaba totalmente anonadado, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Apenas se venía recuperando de aquel golpe en el estómago cuando logró divisar a alguien amenazando con una navaja a su agresor.

Todas las palabras se agolparon cuando el intruso se acercó a él con rapidez.

-Dame tu dinero.- Dijo secamente.

-Y-yo... g-gracias p-por...-

-¡Dame tu dinero que va a venir el camión!- Dijo amenazando con sacar la navaja.

Steven supo que ese no era su día, ni su semana, ni su mes, ni su año, ni su puta vida cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía opciones; era asaltado nuevamente. Terminaría viviendo en los basureros. Todo era estúpido. Todos eran unos malditos.

Pero tan rápido como la resignación por la derrota llega, de igual forma le llegó la apatía por todo. Así aventuró vencido.

-¿Podrías dejarme para el pasaje? Si no voy a la escuela me van a matar.-

El chico se le quedo viendo desde la sombra que producía la caperuza de su sudadera morada. Parte de su cabello se veía a los lados. Hizo una mueca que quizá, era una sonrisa de burla.

-Te propongo un trato.-Dijo con rapidez. –Te dejo para tu pasaje, pero tú me entregas tu dinero todos los días, aquí, a esta hora.-

Steven lo vio con tristeza. ¿Todos los días? ¿Todo el año?

-Si no lo hago, de todas formas me lo quitarás a la fuerza, ¿Verdad?-

-Mira niño pendejo...- Dijo tomándolo del cuello.

-¡Esta bien acepto! ¡Acepto!- Steven se puso de pie, y se vació los bolsillos frente al desesperado ladronzuelo.

-Es todo lo que tengo- Dijo con sinceridad.

El chico de la caperuza morada no le creía, era muy poco, pero el camión no tardaría en pasar.

-Si me entero de que me mientes te voy a lastimar mucho más que de lo que hicieron esos pendejos.- Dijo mientras se metía al bolsillo el dinero que era en realidad demasiado poco. Le dejó unas monedas y procedió a alejarse con rapidez.

Steven vio el dinero y de inmediato gritó.

-¡¿Y el pasaje de regreso?!-

El joven ladrón casi se cae ante la pregunta. Tuvo las ganas de regresarse y patear al chico; pero ya había visto el camión que venía y debía desaparecer de allí. Tomó un desagüe que se encontraba como a media cuadra entre dos casas y que al final se perdía entre matorrales, siguiendo ese pequeño arroyo de aguas negras, se escabulló.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo puede ser publicado mañana a las 4 de la tarde (Pero si se me mete el demonio, lo publico en la madrugada. Lo que suceda primero)**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Como lo ven?**

 **Saludos a todos y nuevamente tanqueponce disculpa por no publicarla completa.**

 **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**


	2. Manzana

**Como explicar que hay cosas que surgen solas. Apoyados de esos retos.**

 **Es una lástima que hay grandes autores que no entran.**

 **Steven conoce a alguien. ¿Nunca conocieron a alguien y hubieran querido que todo les fuera bien?**

 **Y a veces, no.**

 **Cap. 2**

 **MANZANA**

* * *

" _-¡Ay! ¡No por favor! ¡Ay! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Eran los agudos gritos de un niño de, quizá, ocho años. En un cuarto._

 _En el suelo frio._

 _\- ¡Por favor no Sourcream! ¡Yaaaa! ¡Me arde! ¡Me arde mucho!-_

 _-Cállate, así le quitan las garrapatas a los perros. A los perritos entrometidos.- Dijo con esa parsimonia que lo definía._

 _Y las risas desquiciadas de desconocidos se perdieron entre el olor a tabaco y marihuana, envinado con carne chamuscada"_

La mañana… fresca…. húmeda.

Tan húmeda que podías sentir como se estrujaban las fosas nasales con la persistente molestia de minúsculas partículas vivas. Estaba acostumbrado a ese escozor.

Steven se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama mientras pequeños espasmos en la espalda se manifestaban de forma inconsciente; memoria refleja de las torturas que había vivido siendo aún muy pequeño reactivadas ahora por el onírico baile con la noche. Podía sentir el ardor lacerante rompiendo su piel y las risas. Las malditas risas.

Se puso de pie y se vistió automáticamente. De entre las cosas regadas tomó su mochila y salió a la sala ensimismado. Aún era bastante temprano.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y tomó un pan viejo que sirvió con algo de jamón. No tenía caso llevar un refrigerio a la escuela, nunca le dejarían comerlo. Y no llevaría alimento a esos perros, a esos malditos.

Ante todo aquel insípido desayuno era lo habitual para él, rara vez probaba algo más completo ya que Vidalia solo hacía desayuno para ella desde que Sourcream se había ido dos años atrás. Además de que le había prohibido el uso de la estufa.

Por la tarde era común la sopa aguada o caldo de frijol o bien, si tenía suerte, carne asada vieja que quedaba de días anteriores. Lo que estaba en un plato sin tapar en el refrigerador, era algo que podía tomar. Esos eran sus manjares.

Comer en la escuela era un mito ya que rara vez tenía dinero. Aunque siempre llevaba consigo una manzana envuelta en una servilleta blanca. Por algún motivo que no le interesaba averiguar, Vidalia siempre tenía manzanas rojas en el refrigerador.

Se aseo lo dientes, tomó sus útiles y salió dispuesto a llegar a la parada. Allí donde dejaría su dinero en manos de ese chico sucio.

-Maldita sea- Pensó mientras salía del portón de su casa.

Saliendo del amplio frente de su hogar torcía a la derecha poco más de una cuadra. Esa calle era estrecha y con árboles frondosos cuyas raíces ya habían levantado parte de las banquetas. Fraccionamientos olvidados a las orillas de la ciudad.

Siguiendo de frente la calle finalizaba saliendo a una avenida mucho más amplia, de doble sentido; la bien llamada periferia de una ciudad que apenas conocía.

Frente a él y atravesando la calle una inmensa pared bañada con una enredadera se alzaba inmensa; una casa de ricos que nunca había tenido el gusto de conocer. Torció a la derecha, ahora estaba a una cuadra de la parada del autobús.

No pudo evitar mirar que entre la casa de la inmensa pared y la pequeña casa abandonada que le seguía había un amplio pasillo donde un desagüe se desbocaba desde la calle y se vertía allí, ese riachuelo de aguas negras con tierra en ambos lados, se perdía al fondo como un arroyo de mugre donde al final, se dejaban ver árboles y lo que parecía un leve barranco muy al final.

Quizá era así, nunca había ido ni nunca iría por nada.

Sin ánimo cruzó la calle para llegar hasta la parada. La observó un segundo, detrás, solo una vieja cerca invadida de maleza de lo que era un lote baldío. Lote que continuaba a la casa abandonada.

Simplemente se sentó como si nada fuera a pasar y comenzó a mover sus pies, nervioso. De aquí para allá.

¿Llegaría el chico? Deba igual.

-Espero que no se me acerque mucho. Apesta horrible.- Pensó.

Pasaron un par de tortuosos minutos, dentro de ellos se comenzó a ilusionar que era viernes, que quizá Vidalia asaría carne y a él le tocaría algo de esa ricura, quizá un trozo, un pedazo; casi la saboreó hasta que sintió que alguien se apostaba detrás de él.

Había escuchado claramente como salía de entre la cerca. Sinceramente creía que lo vería venir desde el desagüe. Su respiración se agitó mientras su fantasía se deshacía en nada.

Metió las manos en su bolsillo para sacar el dinero pero sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca y lo obligaban a pararse.

-¡¿Que rayos?!- Gritó Steven al verse arrastrado violentamente por aquel extraño chico de pantalón verde viejo y sudadera morada. Fue obligado a correr.

De esa forma fue llevado hasta donde nacía el desagüe.

-¡E-espera!- Pero no esperó. Fue obligado a dar un salto donde casi se va de cara al lodo y sin detenerse se adentraron corriendo por ese sucio lugar. El pasillo del desagüe.

Fue donde Steven de verdad sintió miedo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Qué quieres de mí! ¡Te voy a dar mi dinero!- Gritaba ya en pánico.

El chico lo siguió arrastrando hasta al final de las paredes que encerraban ese pasillo, dobló a la izquierda y de un tirón hizo a Steven caer con todo y mochila. Agradeció que allí estuviera seco.

Se tomó del codo asustado (le ardía) y volteó a ver a su captor.

Lo encontró delgado, con lodo seco en las pantorrillas. Por fin vio su cara aun cubierta por la capucha. Tenía un labio roto e hinchado acompañado de un moretón en la parte superior de la mejilla.

-¡Que quieres de mí!- Gritó Steven con miedo y odio. -¡Ya te había dicho que te daría mi dinero!-

-Cállate- Le ordenó secamente y se acercó de súbito al pelinegro. Steven pensó que lo lastimaría y cerró los ojos cubriéndose, pero en vez de un golpe, sintió que lo esculcaban.

Bolsillos delanteros, traseros, sudadera, incluso calcetines. Notó que se quedó viendo sus zapatos.

Contó el dinero que si le había encontrado y lo guardó con premura en la sudadera. Sin perder tiempo fue por la mochila. Le abrió todos los cierres y simplemente la volteó sacudiéndola dejando caer todo. A la tierra se fueron libros, libretas, un lápiz, un lapicero, tres colores, sacapuntas, borrador, una regla rota y basura.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamo el chico para luego revisar todos los cierres de la mochila para asegurarse de que nada había quedado dentro. Al comprobar que no había nada la azotó al suelo furia. Steven aún no se ponía de pie.

El joven se volteó a verlo enojado y se acercó de golpe tomándolo del cuello contra el suelo mientras sacaba su navaja.

-Dime donde escondes el dinero- Habló suave pero amenazadoramente; quizá para no alertar a nadie.- Esto es muy poco para cualquiera, ¡tienes que traer más!- Le puso la navaja en el rostro.

Steven parpadeó nervioso cuando sintió el filo, respiraba agitadamente por la boca como un conejo asustado. Sentía que veía a la muerte al ver el rostro de su agresor tan cerca.

Ojos grandes y sucios. Nariz perfilada. Un labio hinchado y roto. Unas pestañas inusualmente largas.

El chico de la navaja vio un poco más de cerca al niño, con rabia se dio cuenta que no mentía. Hizo una dolorosa mueca y lo soltó empujándolo mientras se ponía de pie dando un golpe a la pared para luego apoyarse en ella, como cansado.

-¡Me lleva el carajo!- Gritó.- ¡Se supone que tú tendrías dinero!- Dijo mientras el timbre de su voz se quebraba.

Steven se fue incorporando con lentitud, deseaba con todo huir de ese lugar.

Tratando de no mirarlo, por primera vez el niño se dio cuenta que detrás de las casas de esa calle no había ya más construcciones, solo verde y tierra; al fondo se veía un leve arroyo que quedaba bajando un pequeño barranco y el desagüe se vaciaba en una alcantarilla a la derecha. Más allá a la izquierda, un acumulado de bolsas rellenas de basura se perdía a lo lejos.

Desde allí nadie los podría ver. Sintió susto de pensar que era donde vivían los vagabundos.

-Ya… ¿Ya me puedo ir?- pregunto tímidamente.

Pero el chico no respondía solo sacudía la cabeza balbuceando algunas cosas que sonaban como chillidos, viendo siempre hacía la pared. Fue entonces que Steven se dio cuenta que el chico lloraba. El niño ladrón estaba llorando; eso de una forma extraña lo impactó.

Lentamente fue recogiendo sus útiles guardándolos con cuidado mientras el chico de sudadera morada golpeaba su cabeza levemente contra la pared.

Se tenía que ir, definitivamente. Guardó el último lápiz de color y lo único que quedó fue la manzana roja envuelta en una servilleta blanca. Steven la tomó, dio dos pasos hacía el desagüe para marcharse por fin de esa pesadilla; pero no supo por qué se detuvo y volteó a ver al joven que se estremecía en la pared.

-Quieres… ¿la manzana?- Le dijo sin pensar.

* * *

 **Dejemos las cosas fluir. Que esperan?**

 **¿Ya dije que este fic es patrocinado por el mejor escritor de romance que conozco?**

 **Lobo -** _ **El maldito**_ **-Hibiky**


	3. SENECA

**No sé que decir.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **SENECA**

* * *

Se tenía que ir, definitivamente. Guardó el último lápiz de color y lo único que quedó fue la manzana roja envuelta en una servilleta blanca. Steven la tomó, dio dos pasos hacía el desagüe para marcharse por fin de esa pesadilla; pero no supo por qué se detuvo y volteó a ver al joven que se estremecía en la pared.

-Quieres... ¿la manzana?- Le dijo sin pensar.

El chico despegó su rostro de la pared para ver al niño. Steven se arrepintió casi de inmediato de haber abierto la boca. El chico lo miró un segundo para luego, inconcebiblemente, descomponer su rostro en una mueca de dolor tan terrible que Steven se estremeció; enormes lágrimas salieron del rostro de la capucha que cayeron sin miramientos a la tierra seca, el pelinegro se quedó sin habla, inmediatamente notó como del labio partido del que hacía unos minutos era su agresor caía un leve hilo de saliva mientras decía gangosamente.

-Me va a-a-...a...me va-a... pegar... ¡Me va pegaaar!- Y lloró abiertamente con tal desgarro, que Steven tuvo ganas de llorar también.

La cabeza se le enfrió de pronto, ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería huir, correr, ese no era su problema; quizá aún alcanzaría el autobús. Debía llegar a la escuela cuanto antes.

Pero el, ese niño no dejaba de lamentarse como si se muriera de dolor mientras se estropeaba el rostro con la pared. De su fino rostro, a pesar del labio roto, escurría sin cesar una cantidad de llanto que lo impresionaba, y una línea de saliva caía brillante de su boca abierta en el rictus de dolor.

-A-ah...me va-a pega-a-ar..- Siguió mientras hipaba con violencia.

-¿Qui-quién?- Fue todo lo que salió de la asustada mente de Steven.

-¡Mi papá! ¡Me va a pegar muy duro!- Exclamó para luego pegar un gemido de dolor como un niño pequeño.

-No me...alcanza...pa-ra...sus cigarros. Me va a _matar_.- La última palabra sonó tan aguda que a Steven le rayó en la desesperación. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, retrocedió dos pasos. Huiría de ese lugar antes de que algo más pasara. Pero no pudo controlar su lengua.

-El... ¿Te rompió el labio?- Steven nunca entendió por qué preguntó en vez de huir. - _Pendejo -_ sedijo.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia sin dejar de llorar ni de ver a la pared.

De pronto Steven sintió un escozor en la espalda que le caló hasta los huesos; fue como si una colilla de cigarro fuese apagada en su piel con violencia. Volteó a ver y no era nada, volteó al frente y lo vio a él.

El chico tenía el pantalón verde viejo, algo humedecido.

 _-Se...orinó. –_ Y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Fueentonces el cerebro de Steven pegó un salto que sería irreversible.

-Mi...mi madre fuma.- En el impacto del momento, se le había ido llamar a Vidalia "madre". –Ella...ella siempre tiene una cajetilla en casa. Puedo irla a buscar.-

El chico se giró para verle. Se le notaba muy confundido, su respiración lo ahogaba.

-No seas...mentiroso- Dijo el ladronzuelo con dificultad.- Una vez que salgas de aquí... no vas a-a volver-

Steven se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo. -Regresaré por mi mochila, voy por la cajetilla, pero, tienes que prometerme que no me molestas más.-

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras hipaba. Steven se acercó a él y le puso algo en las manos.

-Cómete la manzana.- Sonrió levemente y salió a todo lo que daban sus cortas piernas por el desagüe dejando a un chico conmocionado.

Con mucha dificultad, Steven trepó para alcanzar la calle. Se encaminó con velocidad a su casa.

Vidalia nunca estaba desde que salía temprano hasta como las 4 de la tarde. Sabía que no encontraría a nadie. Sin embargo en todo el trayecto de su mente no se quitaba que Vidalia lo iba a castigar o peor, golpear, cuando no encontrara la cajetilla.

Pero eso era algo que ya vería después. Además, si todo esto servía para sacarse al bravucón de encima, era un buen negocio.

Llegó al portón de su casa donde entró volado, abrió la puerta con una llave que sabía se encontraba en una maceta y entró. Con rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de Vidalia.

Ese lugar prohibido.

Allí solo se había asomado desde afuera, hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba que ya no se acordaba cuando tiempo había pasado. Desde la última vez.

Una cama matrimonial desarreglada, extraños cuadros con pinturas de gente que no reconocía. Un aroma a acetona y pintura. Tantas cosas para rebuscar.

Pero no había ido para hacer turismo; se acercó al tocador de la mujer y reviso cajones y cajoneras con el cuidado de no tocar nada ni mover nada más allá de lo necesario.

Pero no hubo nada.

Se volvió a los burós que estaban a los lados de la cama y para su suerte, en uno de ellos estaba lo que buscaba: una cajita azul con blanco donde unas letras llamativas rezaban "SENECA".

-¡Sí!-

Tomó la cajetilla del buró y con la misma rapidez con que entró salió del cuarto, cruzó la sala y salió de su casa.

Sus piernas cortas se esforzaban por mantener la velocidad en ese pavimento desigual, una punzada en el costado le hizo perder la respiración por un segundo.

Fue entonces que la conciencia habló.

-¿Por qué hago esto?- Se preguntó mientras torcía a la derecha preparándose para cruzar la calle. –Él me ha estado robando, es un cabrón. Se lo merece.- Y sus pasos comenzaron a mermar. Todo le estaba pareciendo una terrible idea.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la realidad de las cosas un golpe le atacó en forma de visaje; era el chico llorando como niño pequeño, recordó como incluso salivó.

 _Yo...alguna vez..._

Tomó una decisión nacida de la empatía, apretó la cajetilla y bajó al desagüe con cierto cuidado. Apenas estuvo en tierra, volvió a correr, a lo lejos se veía su mochila.

 _Quizá algo, algo bien._

La luz al final del túnel se le hizo victoria.

-¡Ya vine!- Gritó al salir, pero solo encontró silencio.

Volteó a ver a todos lados un tanto asustado sin saber por qué o de qué.

Encontró solo pasto, árboles, el arroyo y la montaña de basura. Se pasmó unos segundos.

-Se... fue.- Dijo y de golpe le llegó un mal presentimiento. Tenía que irse de allí.

Se sintió un tanto traicionado.

-Bien. Si no lo quiere mejor para mí.- Frunció la boca, apretó la cajetilla sin saber realmente dónde guardársela y se dirigió a su mochila para levantarla y colocársela.

-Mejor así- Se dijo y caminó calmando su agitación, para luego dirigirse al pasillo.

Sin embargo antes de entrar algo lo detuvo. Se giró.

Algo, algo había sonado.

Pero solo hubo silencio.

\- No, no es nada- Y retomó el andar hasta que de pronto la piel se le erizó.

-¡Noooooo! ¡No por favor, no!- Se escuchó a lo lejos, más allá del barranco, más allá del arroyo.

Eran lamentos, gritos, quizá suplicas.

La voz que alcanzó a oír, esa voz, se parecía...era casi igual a la del chico de la sudadera morada, solo quizá un poco más aguda.

 _Vete._ –le retumbó una voz-

Volteó a ver la cajetilla en su mano y nunca estuvo más seguro de irse. Pero su cuerpo, sin saber por que no concibió, no se movía; estaba paralizado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Respiró agitado varios segundos.

Meneó la cabeza en forma de negación y sin pensar realmente bien las cosas, se puso en marcha guiándose por los gritos.

Camino algunos metros hasta que llegó al barranco, una vez allí se dio cuenta que habían unas escalinatas de tierra generadas de tanto andar por el lugar. Bajó con cuidado hasta el final; al llegar miró a ambos lados del arroyo buscando no sabía qué hasta que vio a lo lejos una casa de material en obra negra, algunas ventanas tapadas con cartones.

Notó con horror que de allí procedían los gritos.

Lo pensó un poco pero al final, corrió al lugar con una decisión poco usual en él.

Se sentía valiente de pronto, vivo, el sudor le hacía creer que algo saldría bien, pero conforme se acercaba la realidad le cayó como plomo en esas ganas ficticias. Las ganas se le fueron yendo. Fue deteniéndose conforme se acercaba; el miedo fue incrementándose. ¡Era una locura!

Se detuvo a unos 10 metros de la entrada, la zona era francamente boscosa y alejada de todo.

 _Vagabundos te esperan._

Pensó de pronto y sintió terror.

-No, no, no, yo me voy. Qué tontería estar aquí.- Y retrocedió.

Decidido estaba a huir cuando se percató que alguien salía por la puerta principal de aquella casa de techo de lámina. Steven corrió a esconderse asustado detrás de unos troncos cortados y mal apilados entre la maleza. Desde allí vio un hombre alto y moreno de cabello negro y desarreglado, quemado de sol. Llevaba una camisa blanca tan percudida que pasaría por color arena, la llevaba desabotonada luciendo una panza abombada, más no era gordo. Lucía un sucio bigote entrecano. Pantalones de tela color arena, parchados.

-¡Yo, te lo dije! ¡Tú ya lo sabías!- Gritó el hombre con una voz aguardientosa mientras de la casa sacaba a rastras a un chico.

-¡No Papá! ¡Por favor no...! ¡El niño va a traerlo! ¡Él me lo dijo!- Gritaba desesperado ese chico mientras inútilmente trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del hombre.

El corazón de Steven comenzó a bombear desbocado.

-Encima eres una ¡Pinche mentirosa Lázuli! ¡Deja de inventar pendejadas!- Respondió el hombre mientras la soltaba de la muñeca para darle una poderosa bofetada.

Steven se encogió entre los troncos.

-¿Me-mentirosa?-Pensó entre su miedo.

El hombre toscamente arrojó a la joven a un lado y esta cayó aparatosamente mientras lloraba y temblaba. El hombre entró a la casa, regresó rápidamente con una botella a medio acabar de algo que Steven supuso era alcohol. El hombre se empinó la botella y le dio tres grandes tragos.

La dejó en el suelo con delicadeza, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo, he hizo a quitarse el cinturón.

Lázuli desde su caperuza aún puesta abrió la boca de pavor al ver esa acción mientras las lágrimas escurrían solas. Parecía querer decir algo pero su voz estaba muerta. Se intentó arrastrar pero el hombre ya con el cinto en la mano y doblado en dos, se fue velozmente hacia ella. La giró con brusquedad dejándola boca abajo y le puso el pie en la espalda baja para fijarla al suelo.

-Te voy a enseñar a no mentirme. Ya me debes 2 cajetillas con esta, pendeja. A ver si vas por la tercera.- Y macabramente le levantó la sudadera para colocársela encima de la cabeza y dejar descubierta una enclenque espalda, donde lucía el broche de un muy desgastado corpiño.

Lázuli gritó al presentir la paliza. Gritó tan fuerte y agudo que a Steven le dolieron los oídos. Fue tan fuerte que Steven sintió sus huesos temblar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PAPA, NO! ¡EL NIÑO!, ¡EL NIÑO LA VA A TRAER!, ¡LO PROMETIÓ! ¡LA VA A TRAEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Steven quiso vomitar. El sonido de la piel muerta rompiendo piel viva era un turbulento ataque a su tráquea. El silbido del arma, el choque lacerante que comenzó un vaivén; un ritmo macabro.

Uno y otro, uno tras otro. Y los gritos desgarradores en respuesta.

Steven empezó a llorar mientras temblaba al ver como ese hombre que, con todas sus fuerzas, descargaba una y otra vez el cinturón en la delgada espalda del chico. De ella.

 _Pero no se movió._

Cada aullido de la niña resonaba como espanto en todo el lugar, brotaban en respuesta al cinturón que iba y venía dejando líneas de sangre en los costados. Ella intentaba escapar desesperadamente pero el hombre solo tenía que meter más peso sobre ella para inmovilizarle nuevamente.

-¡YA PAPÁ! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA POR FAVOR YA!-

-¡Mentirosa! ¡¿Quién madres te va a regalar una cajetilla?! ¡Menos a ti!, ¡Apestosa inútil! -

El cinturón volvía a bajar rompiendo aquella endeble piel mientras generaba un sonido que podría catalogarse como un "Pass-ih". Acompañado de dolor y gritos.

Steven sentía que se orinaba, temblaba a más no poder, se había tapado el rostro de terror.

¿A qué diablos había ido allí? Se ahogaba en su respiración producto del miedo y la desesperación de presenciar tan horrendo acto.

Y los golpes siguieron y siguieron, como recalcando la podredumbre humana con cada impacto.

-¡Es por tu culpa que me quedé sin tabaco!- Se detuvo un momento el hombre, respiraba cansado. Parecía que todo había terminado. Lázuli se había orinado.

Sin embargo, cambió de mano el cinturón y levantó el brazo izquierdo para dejar caer un poderoso latigazo de cuero sobre el pequeño cuerpo bajo su pie.

-¡Maldita mocosa inútil!-

-¡AQUÍ ESTA!- Se escuchó de pronto.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CAJETILLA! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! Aquí está...-

Una cajetilla de cigarros marca Seneca cayó a los pies del hombre mientras, desconcertado, levantaba la vista para encontrarse con un niño pequeño, regordete, cabello rizado y que temblaba de pie a cabeza. Se encontraba a unos 5 metros de él.

-Ya...ya déjela por favor...-Dijo sollozando.

El hombre estaba sorprendido, se quedó quieto un par de segundos. Luego sonrió desagradablemente mientras lucía unos dientes amarillos, procedió a recoger la cajetilla.

Observó el objeto, eran mejores de lo que él acostumbraba. Volteó a ver a su hija quien totalmente desmadejada respiraba con dificultad boca abajo.

El hombre con el pie, empujándola desde el vientre volteó a la chica boca arriba rudamente.

-Parece que decías la verdad, mierdecilla. Quien sabe con qué le pagaste los cigarros.-

Cuando Armando volteó con el pie a la niña Steven buscó inconscientemente el rostro de la joven.

Se le congeló el alma al verla.

Lázuli ya no gritaba, solo temblaba como con pequeñas convulsiones esporádicas en su torso. Se veía su vientre color aceituna donde lucía un ombligo virgen, su cabello caía vencido por el peso; corto por detrás y largos flecos que se regaban como ríos en el suelo.

Pero eran esos ojos azules que temblaban perdidos en la nada los que denotaban el horror. Steven quiso ir a abrazarla. Nadie merece tal trato, tal tortura.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Armando al notar que el chico la veía con vehemencia.- Te la vendo si quieres, esta nueva.- Finalizó mientras reía.

Steven se horrorizo. El hombre le clavó la vista burlonamente.

-¿O quieres que te haga lo mismo?- Y de golpe amagó ir hacía el con el cinturón en lo alto.

Steven corría despavorido, había cruzado el barranco, el desagüe y no paró hasta llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto donde cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella como queriendo evitar que un monstruo se fuera a meter. Temblaba, se ahogaba.

Notó que había mojado sus pantalones.

* * *

 **Su opinión es importante.**

 **Lobo - El Maldito- Hibiky**


	4. ¿Que será de ti?

**Este es un preámbulo de algo que ansío publicar pronto, corto, sí, pero necesario.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **¿Qué será de ti?**

* * *

Oscilaban sus pies inconscientemente, en un vaivén descuidado. Sentado en aquella banca podría engañar al distraído y calcularle de forma errónea unos 10, quizá 11 años.

El viento frío de la mañana en otoño reflejaba indudablemente la región en la que vivían; se frotó las manos, tembló un poco.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle y encontró el pavimento gris y amplio. Casas de paredes altas se levantaban una tras otra hasta perderse en nada. Nubes grises desperdigadas en el cielo, hojas muertas en el aire.

Un mundo ajeno.

Llevaba tres días de una inusual paz; la escuela nunca había sido tan tranquila desde que estaba en los primeros años de la educación primaria. Y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nadie se metía con él. Javier y Jimmy lo observaban de lejos con cierta fiereza y aunque se sentía acechado, no se acercaban.

Todo era gracias a él. -Negó con la cabeza.- No era un él, era un ella: la chica sucia del desagüe, aquella que no había visto desde hacía ya tres días.

 _"¡Él lo va a traer! ¡Lo prometió! ¡NO!"_

Apretó los ojos y los dientes. No quería pensar más en eso, no de nuevo, no ya.

Respiró con profundidad un par de veces.

-Piensa en otra cosa, por favor.- Se dijo.

Entonces, pensó que aquella chica había dejado una impresión en Jimmy y Javier tan fuerte, que lo habían dejado en paz. Y con el estigma de que ella le quitaba el dinero, ya no era un objetivo a quien perseguir.

Al parecer ambos chicos le tenían miedo a ese niño; a Lázuli.

Steven volteó hacía la entrada del desagüe y nuevamente su mente se agolpó al recuerdo de un hombre terrible, de un monstruo ebrio que mantenía el delgado cuerpo de su hija en el suelo con el pie, mientras la azotaba con un cinturón una y otra vez.

Sintió una presión en su pecho.

No mentiría al decir que esperaba verla; le preocupaba de una manera que no podía explicar y, en el entorno del silencio, respiró con profundidad y melancolía para ponerse de pie y caminar con lentitud a la entrada del desagüe hasta quedar de frente a la entrada. La línea de agua sucia corría como siempre hacía el horizonte, a los lados lodo y tierra, algo de maleza desperdigada. Al fondo más tierra, árboles. Un arroyo al final, donde estaría una casa. Una casa de espanto.

Bajó con cuidado y se encaminó sin prisa por ese pasillo. La alta, muy alta pared de la izquierda era la de la casa rica, la de gente que no recordaba haber visto nunca; a la derecha, una pared baja de una casa abandonada, separadas ambas, por la podredumbre de la ciudad.

Al llegar al final se detuvo con temor, solo se asomó con cuidado para observar desde la seguridad del pasillo los alrededores. Quizá allí estuviera.

Pero solo encontró el viento frio moviendo las copas de los árboles a lo lejos, luego tierra, pasto, hacía la derecha el barranco.

-¿Qué será de ti?-

Era el tercer día que se asomaba y desde luego que ya había pensado en acercarse a esa casa que está pasando el arroyo.

Pero el miedo era más fuerte que él. Su cobardía.

Se replegó a la ciudad. Tenía que tomar un autobús.

* * *

-Maestra, disculpe.-

Una señora de edad avanzada, regordeta y de lentes rectangulares se detuvo súbitamente de guardar papeles y libretas en una enorme bolsa café, parecía tener prisa.

Observó al pequeño por encima de esos lentes diminutos que descansaban sobre una gran nariz. Steven creía que lucía temible de cerca.

-¿Qué quieres Demayo?- Dijo en una voz chirriante y acuosa.

-Yo, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.-

La señora bufó fastidiada mientras hacía una mueca para continuar su tarea.

-Que sea rápido; tienen todo el día para hacerme preguntas y lo hacen cuando ya me voy.-

-Sí, bien, lo siento Señorita, es solo una pregunta.

-Si no te apuras me voy.- Dijo moviendo esa piel que le colgaba como bandera muerta en el cuello.

-Mire... usted, ¿usted sabe... quienes viven cerca del basurero que está en la colonia Playa? ¿Detrás de la casa grande color beige?-

-¿La casa grande del basurero?, hablaras quizá de la casa de los Maheswaran. No recuerdo lugar con paredes más altas que esa.- Dijo llevándose dos dedos huesudos y arrugados a la barbilla. Las uñas largas y rojas brillaban con el movimiento.

-S-si.- Steven dudó. En realidad no sabía nada de las personas que vivían en esa mansión.

-Detrás de esa casa no vive nadie, solo está el basurero y el desagüe.- Dijo secamente buscando dar por terminada la charla.

-Pero más allá del arroyo hay una casa.- Insistió Steven.

Fue cuando la vieja maestra se le quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida. Enarcó las ceja seria.

-Allí solo vive el borracho bueno para nada que cuida la bomba de desazolve, un vagabundo que no entiendo cómo sigue allí.- Luego, se acercó a Steven de golpe.- No sé cómo conoces esa casa pero ni se te ocurra ir allí. Es gente mala. –Alejó el rostro sin dejar de verlo.

-Aunque me da la impresión que ya fuiste.-

Steven enrojeció. –No, yo...solo tenía duda por que vi... a un niño salir de la zona del desagüe.- Mintió.

-¿Un niño?- Se volvió a llevar un dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba por un instante. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como recordando algo lejano.- Ya sé, debe tratarse del hijo del borracho ese. -

- _Hijo...-_ Pensó Steven.

-¡Vaya escuincle mugroso e insolente! - La mujer retomó su actividad guardando papeles y cerró el cajón de su escritorio con llave.- Ese niño es mala influencia para ti Demayo, es un ladrón y un mendigo, se la pasa pidiendo comida fuera de los restaurantes del centro. Además de que es ladronzuelo. Supe que se robó el perro Pug de una señora para venderlo; aunque algunos dicen que se lo comió. –Agregó tétricamente.-

-Si te ve, y a cómo eres Demayo, ¡Ja! no te dejará en paz.- Terminó de guardar sus materiales y se echó la gran bolsa al hombro para luego quedarse mirando a ningún lado haciendo una mueca desagradable.

-Además, ese niño apesta horrible, agrio. Es sabido que no le gusta bañarse.- Volteó a ver al chico que pasmado, la escuchaba.

-Son gente sin futuro Demayo, y si quieres que te diga algo, no me importa lo que hagas fuera de aquí; pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de esa zona y de esa gente. No sería la primera vez que un niño se pierde allí. Terminan flotando en el arroyo.- Y le clavó unos fríos ojos cafés con entorno gris por la catarata.-

* * *

-¡Bajan!- Fue el gritó de un adolecente abrumado por parecer un niño pequeño. Venía pensando en tantas de las cosas, que terminó navegando sin querer en el viejo dolor de su pobre tamaño corporal.

Alguna vez pensó que era genético. Pero aunque recordaba a su padre de la misma forma como se recuerda un sueño lejano, a través de algunas de las pinturas de Vidalia había adquirido la certeza de que su padre no era bajito. Y su madre, bueno, Vidalia se había dirigido a ella en varias ocasiones como "Esa gorda enorme".

Lo único que se le ocurría para su falta de desarrollo, era por default, su alimentación. Eso tenía que ser.

A pesar de ser llenito, el no recordaba haber tenido comidas abundantes nunca. Pan, jamón, manzanas, frijol, arroz y a veces, carne seca. Todo medido, todo limitado. Desde hacía años y empeoró cuando Sourcream se fue.

- _Sourcream-_ Rebotó en su mente y no pudo evitar el espasmo su estómago. Agradecía a Dios que se hubiera ido.

Hundido totalmente en sus pensamientos, cuenta no se dio que alguien se paraba detrás de él.

El camión se detuvo. La puerta se abrió.

-Si tuviera tres comidas diarias quizá sería más alto.- Pensaba mientras descendía los escalones de la puerta trasera; pero al poner el pie en el último escalón, sintió que algo lo golpeaba violentamente por la espalda lanzándolo de frente al pavimento, donde cayó pesadamente.

Volteó espantado solo para ver como la puerta se cerraba mientras el camión soltaba un bufido de aire, detrás de los cristales alcanzó a ver a Jimmy. El idiota, se reía.

-Maldito...- Pensó con furia.

-Parece que al fin se acabó la paz.- Se dijo frustrado mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Se sacudió la ropa del polvo y suciedad, le ardían las manos y las rodillas. Un poco de sangre asomó en diversas y delgadas líneas de su palma.

\- Isodine y algodón.- Pensó mientras se encaminaba, cojeando levemente por la ancha calle, rumbo a su casa.

Steven, desde pequeño, había aprendido a curarse las heridas el solo: raspones, cortadas, magulladuras; sabía tratarlas, desinfectarlas y vendarlas. Él solo, como siempre.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar de pronto que las únicas veces que Vidalia hacía algo por atenderlo y procurarlo, cuando casi sintió que lo trataba con amor, era cuando Sourcream lo quemaba con aquellas malditas colillas de cigarro.

 _"-¡Mamá Vidalia!- Gritaba un niño acostado en un sillón con una mujer colocándole ungüento._

 _-¡Fue Sourcream! ¡Sourcream me quemó!- El llanto desaforado de un pequeño que vive un dolor desgarrador hacía eco en toda la sala._

 _-Ya...ya Steven. Eso no pasó...es solo un mal sueño...!"_

Steven sabía que no era amor. Eso era miedo.

Una leve contracción muscular tembló en la espalda del muchacho.

* * *

A partir de ahora y por cuestiones laborales se estarán subiendo capítulos cortos, procuraré ser constante.

Un saludo a los amigos que leen. En especial a...a ver a quien...a si, a C004 y PJavier4650 que son los únicos que han comentado.

Después de este capítulo viene uno muy intenso. Se deberá estar subiendo mas tardar el lunes en la noche. GRACIAS POR LEER

Saludos amigos!

 ** _Lobo- EL HSE- Hibiky_**


	5. Pillo

**A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC. HUBO UN ERROR Y PUBLIQUÉ UN CAPÍTULO ADELANTADO.**

 **ME DISCULPO INMENSAMENTE.**

Antes de **Tutsi** , debió ir este capitulo llamado:

 **PILLO**

* * *

 _Debajo de una sábana, temblaba._

 _El miedo se colaba en sus oídos. Cosas que no entendía pero que le provocaban escarcha en su pecho y vientre, se presentaban. Movimientos. Sonidos. Se apretaba más contra sí. Apretaba los ojos como pensando que eso lo salvaría de todo mal._

 _Una mano se posó en su espalda y se sintió como la muerte. Y la muerte fue bajando lentamente sus dedos._

 _Comenzó a llorar mientras sentía la repulsión brotar._

 _-Dé...ja...me...por favor...-_

Un portazo cimbró la casa completamente. Vidalia había salido.

Steven no abandonaba la seguridad de su cuarto hasta estar seguro que ella se había marchado. Se había tornado insoportable desde que descubrió que la cajetilla en su habitación había desaparecido.

Lo abofeteó, le haló las orejas, le dio media docena de pescozones pero de la boca de Steven solo arrancó un: yo no sé nada.

El chico ante el silencio por fin salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Un día más estaba iniciando.

Después de su pobre rutina alimentaria salió de su casa guardando de inmediato las manos en los bolsillos; ensimismado nuevamente en recuerdos borrosos y escenarios que imaginaba quizá, alguna vez pasarían.

Soñaba que se encontraba una maleta con mucho, pero mucho dinero y que se iba lejos. Se imaginaba en otra ciudad, en una casa hermosa con una televisión grande. Y mucha comida rica.

Eso le hacía sonreír y le entregaba un extraño placer. Sabía que vivía de la imaginación. Pero era feliz, aunque sea con eso.

Torció a la derecha y se adentró a la gran avenida del periférico. Se detuvo a unos pasos del desagüe, lo vio vacío, como siempre.

-El desagüe.- Pensó con algo parecido a la ansiedad.

Le llegó junto con el viento frío un golpe de tristeza franca y, dándose cuenta que se hacía rutina, bajó al pasillo para caminar a orillas del arroyo de aguas negras.

Olía a podrido como siempre y prestándole atención por primera vez pudo distinguir el limo verde oscuro ondulando en la orillas por la incesante corriente. Por allí escurría la historia vergonzosa de toda una ciudad. Pero que más daba.

Caminando llegó hasta el al final del pasillo y, como cada día, solo asomó su cabeza lo suficiente para poder dar un vistazo a todo el panorama.

Vio la hierba, los árboles lejanos y perezosos, el barranco, el basurero del lado izquierdo plagado de aves negras y, pegado a la alta pared de la casa millonaria justo a su izquierda, estaba ella con su sudadera morada y sus pantalones negros relavados. Sus tenis grises rotos y su capucha puesta, sentada en la tierra mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas levantadas.

Steven no supo que sentir. Se aferró a los tirantes de su mochila para tomar valor, respiró con profundidad y se encaminó hacia ella con pasos como latidos.

El cielo azul celeste con nubes leves. Quizá algo de frío.

Se detuvo a un metro de ella y el silencio parecía dominarlo todo. Las aves carroñeras rompían bolsas de basura a lo lejos y sus graznidos, como risas espectrales, se dejaron sentir.

Steven se quitó la mochila, la dejó en el suelo y se sentó algo alejado de ella tomándose levemente de las rodillas.

No sabía que decir. Pero sentía que debía decir algo.

-Yo...siento no haber llegado antes con la cajetilla ese día.-

Vio estremecerse un poco la delgada figura de la capucha, pero ella no se movió ni levantó la cabeza; en cambio se escuchó secamente:

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Steven dudó un poco, entonces tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsita de plástico roja. La colocó en medio de los dos.

-Te traía esto.-

Lázuli levantó la cabeza levemente mostrando la mitad de su cara y Steven por fin pudo ver sus ojos.

Ahora que sabía que era niña veía diferente su faz. Entendía diferente sus ojos grandes de pestañas largas y espesas, entintadas en un intenso negro. Aun así sus ojos seguían fríos, y pardos donde deberían ser blancos; producto de la contaminación con la que vivía.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó de pronto.

-Es...el dinero de mi mesada. Tú me dijiste que cada mañana te lo diera y tuve miedo de que me lo fueras a pedir en algún momento.-

Entonces Lázuli levantó el rostro que tenía semienterrado entre sus rodillas y se irguió para ver bien al chico. Steven pudo notar expresiones de dolor y movimientos repentinos cuando ella hizo a enderezarse.

Era obvio que aún le dolía la espalda.

Al no obtener respuesta la chica tomó la pequeña bolsa y la llevó a sí. La agitó levemente calando el peso, fue entonces que deshizo el nudo y vertió las monedas en su mano. Eran bastante pocas. Lo volteó a ver.

-¿Esto es de cuatro días?-

Steven bajó la mirada ante la pregunta; más por inseguridad que por pena.

-Bueno, mi ma...la señora con que vivo me llamó la atención por la cajetilla que desapareció; simplemente me dijo que saldría de mi mesada diaria. Solo me da para los camiones y algunas monedas extra según ella hasta que cubra el costo.- Steven miraba el suelo.

La chica mantuvo su mirada fría sobre él. Luego miró las monedas en su mano, las regresó a la bolsa, la anudó, se le tiro de vuelta a Steven y dijo viendo hacía el barranco.

-Tú no debes estar aquí. Vete. No te debo ni me debes nada.-

-Yo...-

-¡Que te largues, carajo!- Gritó viéndolo fijamente.- ¡Aquí matan a la gente como tú!- Y la joven sin levantarse recogió una piedra para lanzársela al chico. Sin embargo, en el momento que levantó el brazo para aventarla, la dejó caer para llevarse una mano a su rostro contraído mientras exclamaba de dolor:

-¡AY! ¡Ayayay! ¡Ca-ra-jo!- y se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras apretaba los dientes.

Fue cuando Steven notó que, al levantársele la sudadera un poco de la parte de la espalda baja, una línea leve de aguasangre escurrió de su costado. Steven se impactó.

-¿No... has sanado?- Preguntó asustado.

Ella, sin verlo, solo apretaba los dientes de dolor. Se maldecía por haberse movido tan violentamente.

-Tardan en sanar. Mucho.- Respondió entre dientes.

-Pero han pasado cuatro días, ya deberían estar cerradas.- Insistió el chico preocupado.

-No digas pendejadas, tardan mucho más. He pasado hasta dos semanas durmiendo boca abajo.- Dijo en un tono que Steven no pudo identificar.

El chico iba a preguntar si se las habían curado pero entendió que era una pregunta estúpida. Entonces entendió que pasaba: ella estaba terriblemente sucia, las heridas no eran desinfectadas. Se llevó una mano a la boca ante la imagen mental.

-Lázuli, tus heridas no están desinfectadas- Dijo preocupado.

Entonces un grito atronador rompió el silencio.

-¡NO ME LLAMO LÁZULI!-

Steven se espantó ante la reacción; la vio fruncir la boca enojada y mirarle con furia y dolor.

-Mi nombre es **Pillo**.- Respondió mientras volvía el rostro a la tierra con gestos de dolor. No debía moverse bruscamente. –Y, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de desinfectar.-

Steven aún no salía del impacto del grito cuando respondió.

-Me...me refiero a que te laven la herida y...y te curen.-

Ella le miró haciendo una mueca de incredulidad.

-Claro que no. Se curan solas. Siempre se curan solas.- Respondió zanjando la charla.

-Por eso es que tardan.- Le dijo el pelinegro- Si te las curan estarías bien en máximo dos o tres días.-

-Y ¿quién madres va a curarme la espalda sin dinero? ¡Deja de decir pendejadas niño!- Se exasperó.

-Me llamó Steven, y... si quieres yo... puedo desinfectarlas. En mi casa tengo con qué. Te curarías rápido.-

Lázuli lanzo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sí, claro, como si tu mamá me fuese a dejar entrar.-

-Ella se va todos los días al trabajo y no llega hasta la tarde. Si quieres desinfecto esas heridas.-

-¡¿Y por qué tanto interés?! ¡Algo quieres!-

-¡Lo hago porque me desespera! ¡¿Bien?!- Alzó la voz Steven sorprendiendo a la peli castaña.- Me imagino como debe estar esa espalda toda llagada y llena de suciedad. ¡Te va a caer gusano!-

Si, Steven tenía una pequeña fobia a las heridas sucias. Por ello era bastante hacendoso consigo mismo cuando llegaba a tenerlas. El imaginarse la espalda de Lázuli le estaba provocando un ataque de ansiedad.

Respiraba algo agitado.

-¿Gusano?- Lázuli se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -Una vez encontré uno pero me lo quite y no pasó nada.-

Steven se llevó las manos a la cara. Creyó que se vomitaría al imaginarlo.

-Déjame... limpiarte esas heridas por el amor de Dios- Dijo con su voz de súplica saliendo entre sus palmas y con los ojos apretados. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Lázuli sonrió. Le pareció divertido ver a ese niño que sacudía la cabeza, atacado de ansiedad.

Pero algo si había hecho mella en Lázuli: ¿Curarse en dos días?

-¿En serio... se curan en dos días?- Preguntó seria.

-Sí. Máximo tres pero quedan secas.- Dijo Steven saliendo de su sopor.

-¿Duele?-

-¿Te duele ahora?- Preguntó el de vuelta.

-Cada que me muevo hacía los lados o bruscamente. No puedo dormir boca arriba.- Dijo con rostro resignado.

-Si duele y mucho, pero sientes alivio al final.- Respondió sincero siendo el partícipe de esos dolores muchas veces antes.

Ella sopeso las cosas. Claro que desconfiaba de ir a casa de alguien. No recordaba la última vez que había sido invitada a una casa. Además dar un vistazo sería bueno, quizá habría algo de valor mal puesto. Respiro profundo.

-¿Seguro que no va a estar tu mamá?-

-No es mi mamá. Es mi madrastra y no, no va a estar.- Dijo serio.

Lázuli lo pensó. Pero el ardor que le provocaba el roce de la ropa con las heridas y que se daban día tras día facilito su respuesta. Dos días sonaban como un sueño Y de todas maneras si ese niño hacía algo que la molestara siempre tendría su navaja.

-Ok niño, a ver si es cierto.-

Al final ella no perdía nada. Y podía ganar algo.

Quiso preguntar que como podía soportar el escozor. Quiso hacerle saber que tener la espalda así de lastimada era malo. Temblaba al pensar en gusanos. Quiso decirle muchas cosas mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa con cierta prisa, con aquella chica detrás.

De reojo la veía voltear de un lado a otro con las manos dentro de su sudadera morada. Sabía que buscaba no ser vista y pasar desapercibida pero su actitud taimada solo la hacía ver más sospechosa aún.

Sobre aquella vieja banqueta resquebrajada y adornada a la vez por frondosos árboles andaban rumbo a la casa del chico aquel curioso par, en silencio.

Así de pronto, una señora salió de una casa cerrando su portón y se cruzó con ellos.

Irremediablemente miró con sospecha a Lázuli e hizo una mueca al cruzarla.

-Por Dios...pero que horrible olor...- Exclamó en voz baja la señora mientras volteaba a ver al chico que la había cruzado.

Lázuli se volteó al escucharla y sin detenerse se giró caminando de espaldas, sacó sus manos de la sudadera y le mostró ambos dedos medios mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.

-¡Majadero!- Le gritó la mujer mientras Lázuli se volteaba y apretaba el paso.

Steven se percató de todo el evento pero prefirió mantener el camino y llegar hasta el portón de su casa con rapidez.

-Aquí es.- Dijo abriendo la entrada apresurado y con nerviosismo.

La chica pasó con Steven detrás quien cerró el portón, sacó una llave de su mochila y abrió con premura la puerta.

Cuando la cerró con ambos dentro, suspiro aliviado sin saber realmente de qué.

Mientras Steven se reponía, Lazuli ya inspeccionaba la cocina. Chica, con paredes blancas percudidas. Una mesa sencilla de madera con un mantel de cuadros hecha de plástico. Un fregadero, 3 platos.

-Nada que valga la pena.- Pensó.

-Bien.- Dijo por fin, Steven.- Te ofrecería algo de comer err...Pillo, pero no hay más que pan y manzanas.-

Lázuli lo volteó a ver con curiosidad real. ¿Este niño era tonto?

-Acaso no temes, ¿Que me robe algo?-

Entonces por primera vez le cayó a Steven esa posibilidad. Técnicamente, había metido a un ladrón a la casa.

Lázuli se carcajeó al verlo consternado.

Era la primera vez que Steven la escuchaba reír así. Su risa era graciosamente nasuda.

-No voy a robar nada. – Y agregó – Realmente, no hay nada que pueda vender aquí. –

-Lo sé.- Dijo Steven.

-Bueno niño, hagamos esto rápido, no me agrada estar en donde me pueden correr.-

-Bien.- dijo Steven decidido volteándose hacía ella.- Mira, para que pueda curarte correctamente lo primero que vas a hacer es bañarte. Te voy a prestar una toalla y algo de...-

-Nunca dijiste que me tendría que bañar.- Dijo ella mirándolo muy seria. La capucha le hacía sombra a sus ojos.

-Bueno, es que...es necesario...- Agregó Steven nervioso.- Pa-para que se quite...-

Ella frunció el rostro. -Métete tu curación por donde te quepa. No me voy a bañar.- Le dijo con enojo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera no te vayas! ¡De verdad te sanarán en dos días si te curo!- Exclamó Steven aterrado de verle la espalda a Lázuli y notar pequeñas zonas más oscuras en su sudadera morada producto seguro de la secreción de las heridas. Nuevamente le invadió la ansiedad.

Ella se volvió enojada y le clavo el dedo índice en el pecho.

-¡No me voy a bañar! ¡¿Oíste?!-

Ella lo miraba enojada. Steven notó que Lázuli respiraba agitada.

-E-está bien. Puedo atenderte sin que tengas que bañarte.- Dijo resignado, buscando limpiar la idea de esa espalda lacerada de su mente.

-Solo... te limpiare las orillas de las heridas. No hay problema con eso ¿Verdad?-

Lázuli sentía el ardor en su espalda, la pegatina de la herida con la ropa, el crujir y halar de las costras resecas. Apretó los labios.

-Bien.- Le dijo. Soñaba con que esas sensaciones que la atormentaban la dejaran dormir aunque sea una noche, en paz.

Steven respiró aliviado.

-Bien, comencemos.-

* * *

 **Me disculpo nuevamente por no darme cuenta de este error.**

 **Gracias inmensas por comentar.**

 _ **Lobo -eL mAldiTo- Hibiky**_


	6. Tutsi

**¿Tardé? Si. ¿Tarde? Tal vez.**

 **¿Seguiré? Hasta el final. Gracias por estar. Más información al final.**

 **Y esto es el capítulo llamado:**

 **TUTSI**

* * *

 _"Escóndete detrás de la cortina. Escóndete y no vuelvas a salir._

 _Afuera esta la bestia, acechando por ti._

 _Esconde tus gemidos y sonrisas. Esconde tu débil florecer._

 _Revisa cada hora tu cornisa._

 _No vaya ser que él quiera aparecer."_

Pasmada se encontraba la joven en el centro de aquella habitación; que de tan pequeña, más bien parecía un armario muy grande.

Estaba la cama a la izquierda, bien tendida. A la derecha una banco con una endeble mesa donde habían apilados algunos libros y algunos pequeños artefactos. El techo azul oscuro, se hacía lejano.

Las paredes eran de un amarillo viejo que tiraba a verde podrido con aquel foco colgante en medio de todo; que con sus 60 watts, trataba de espantar la oscuridad.

A la derecha y en lo alto, una ventana de bordes de madera oscura y roída. Y la humedad en la garganta.

Lázuli miraba todo como lo hace un gato con temor. Taimada. Como si algo en algún lugar de las esquinas fuese a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Todo le era extraño, todo irreal.

Pero a la vez fantástico.

Dio un par de pasos hacía la mesita, la miró con la rapidez de quien busca algo de valor.

Descubrió libros; objetos sin importancia para ella. Aun así extendió con curiosidad su mano para tocar la gruesa pasta ocre del que estaba encima, el que traía una especie de serpiente enrollada en un bastón de portada. Lo abrió con lentitud solo un poco. Solo letras. Lo cerró.

Levantó la vista y encima de una pequeña repisa no muy lejos de la mesa descubrió algo extraño que le robó la atención por, simplemente, no encontrarle utilidad alguna.

Una pequeña esfera color arena con manchas azul oscuro y toda rayada, como con cuadros. La tomó con ambas manos con cautela y lo bajó con lentitud.

-¿Por qué meterían una pelota aquí?- Pensó mientras con la otra mano tomaba la base de aquel viejo globo terráqueo, para realizar lo que todo niño hace con esos artefactos. Hacerlo girar.

Una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Y se reía.

Luego lo detuvo, descubrió que cada parte color arena estaba dividido y que tenía letras de diversos tamaños, y líneas. Una cruz grande de un lado. Era un objeto mágico, místico.

-Lástima que no cabe en mi sudadera.- Pensó.

Fue entonces que Steven entró con una charola a la habitación.

Lázuli pegó un respingo asustada como un gato al ser espantado.

-¡Aaah!- Exclamó mientras el globo terráqueo quedaba suelto y daba a estrellarse al suelo donde la esfera salió rodando inclemente por aquel oscuro suelo.

-¡Yo!... ¡Yo no quise...!- Tartamudeo una muy inusual joven ante los ojos sorprendidos de su interlocutor.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo él calmándola mientras se dirigía a colocar la charola al lado de la cama. Allí llevaba un gran frasco de Isodine, gasas, un rollo de cinta y una bolsa de algodón.

-Pero...tú esa cosa, se rompió.- Dijo ella recuperando el aplomo que perdió ante la situación que la envolvía.

-Siempre pasa.- Respondió Steven quitándole peso al asunto. Se dirigió a la esfera, la recogió, luego la base de metal. Colocó la base en la mesita y metió con algo de esfuerzo la esfera en su lugar. Hizo girar el globo.

-Listo, ya quedó.- Y procedió a colocarla de vuelta en el estante.

Lázuli lo miraba a él y luego al globo terráqueo. Por fin aventuró.

-¿Qué es...esa cosa?-

Steven no se sorprendió de que ella no lo supiera. Sonrió levemente.

-Es el mundo. O una representación de él.- Le dijo. –Voy por unas cosas más y regreso ¿va? Ya no tardo.- Salió con premura de la habitación dejando la puerta entrecerrada.

-El mundo.- Pensó Lazuli apenas prestando atención al chico que salía. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Eso no es el mundo. No en el que yo vivo.-

Decidió dejar de prestarle atención a aquel objeto y seguir revisando. Aún podría haber algo bueno allí.

Movió unas hojas, descubrió unos colores y un borrador mordido. Hizo a un lado un par de libros, hasta que, el tercero la detuvo.

Descubrió en portada una niña con una capa roja.

-Trae un gorro también.- Pensó.

Abrió el pequeño libro con rapidez y vio amplios dibujos; eso le agradaba.

La niña de la portada parecía caminar por un sendero. Llevaba esa capa y gorro rojo, una blusa blanca muy adornada con pecho negro, falda roja y medias a la rodilla que terminaban en unos simpáticos zapatitos negros.

Lázuli inconscientemente acarició aquella imagen con sus dedos.

Chapada, rubia, gordita.

Y su risa se le fue borrando cuando levantó la vista para verse en el espejo al lado de la puerta. Donde se descubrió, flaca, sucia y demacrada.

Volteó nuevamente a ver el dibujo, cambió de página.

Miró un par de hojas más ya sin mucho ánimo hasta que de pronto sintió un escalofrío. En una imagen, la niña era atacada por un enorme y violento lobo con dientes puntiagudos, la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca mientras amenazaba con hacerle daño. Con lastimarla, con desangrarla.

A Lázuli se le agitó el corazón y cerró el libro.

-Por eso odio estas porquerías.- Se dijo. Pero era mentira, Lazuli no los odiaba, los desconocía totalmente.

La habitación ya no le estaba gustando. Este no era su mundo. Su mundo era el basurero, y vigilar en que momento sacar provecho de algo. Era estar pendiente de uno. De comer cuando hubiera porque mañana quizá no haya nada. De sobrevivir.

-Todo esto es mentira.- Y quiso irse de una buena vez.

Entonces desde el suelo algo tocó su pie mientras andaba. Lo miró.

Era un carrito de juguete no muy grande, como del tamaño de su pie. Se agachó con lentitud para tomarlo.

Era una camionetita tipo van color negro, tenía rayas de colores a los lados.

Lázuli le miró la parte de abajo, observo los pequeños asientos de adentro, le giró una de las ruedas con un dedo.

Volvió a sonreír.

Entonces, lo puso en el suelo y lo movió de adelante hacía atrás. Rodaba perfecto.

Entonces, entonando una sonrisa, simplemente lo lanzó derecho con fuerza y la van salió a exceso de velocidad para irse a impactar contra una de las patas de la cama.

La sonrisa de Lázuli creció. Hasta mostrar sus dientes.

-Corre genial.-

Sobra decir que ella había jugado en alguna ocasión con carritos parecidos, pero siempre estaban ausentes de las llantas o traseras o delanteras, o bien no se quedaban en su lugar haciendo imposible que siquiera caminaran.

Eran aquellos juguetes que la gente de la ciudad mandaba a la basura.

Se sorprendió recordando que muchísimo tiempo atrás había reconstruido uno con varias partes encontradas haciendo un carrito más o menos funcional. Aunque se iba de lado porque las llantas eran todas disparejas.

Se levantó con rapidez para llegar a donde estaba el carrito, se agachó y volvió a ponerlo en posición de lanzamiento. Lo hizo hacia adelante una y otra vez, e inconscientemente, de su garganta salió una leve imitación de lo que debía ser, un motor vehicular.

Entonces el pequeño vehículo de plástico volvió a cruzar la habitación a toda velocidad para perderse debajo de la mesita de madera mientras Lázuli emocionada gritaba:

\- JA, JA, JA, ¡SI! ¡Ganó la carrera!-

Para esto Steven estaba parado en la puerta con una pequeña cubeta con agua y un par de trozos de tela.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y el silencio de la habitación se acrecentó.

Steven estaba anonadado. No por el hecho de ver a su bulling jugar con un carrito de una manera tan infantil, sino porque había descubierto que la risa de Lázuli era cantarina y hasta fresca. Un tanto nasuda quizá. Era como un pajarillo que estando enjaulado siempre es soltado por primera vez. Que enloquece en libertad.

O eso fue lo que sintió. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír así.

Lázuli sintió que la cara le ardía. Bajó la mirada y tomó los lados de su capucha jalándolos. Se levantó para caminar hacía el escritorio dándole la espalda al chico.

Había quedado como una estúpida. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero se sentía alienada. Habitante de un mundo que no le pertenecería nunca. Tenía que irse de allí.

Steven caminó y dejó la cubeta al lado de la cama junto con los pedazos de tela. Suspiró un poco.

-¿Sabes? Ese carrito lo pinte yo.- Dijo queriendo partir el mal ambiente creado.

-Y eso que- Respondió ella secamente.

\- Que ese era el color de una van que tenía mi padre. La van en la que se accidentó.-

Lázuli lo volteó a ver. De inmediato se agachó y buscó de bajo la mesa el juguete. Trasteó un poco de aquí para allá hasta que lo encontró. Se puso de pie y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Lo siento, no sabía que fuera importante.-

-No es para tanto.- Dijo mirando a un lado con melancolía para luego mirarla a ella y sonreír levemente.

-Si te gusta, te lo regalo.-

Lázuli frunció el ceño. -Lo haré más fácil para ti, niño. Si me gusta me lo llevo. Y va para todo lo de este cuarto.- Dijo ella tratando de recuperarse de la regresión que había tenido hacía unos minutos.

Steven volvió a sentir el punzón de que todo esto era un error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.

-Ooook.- Suspiró para agregar.- Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para curarte.-

-Bien, que hago entonces.-

-Acuéstate en la cama boca abajo.- Dijo él como si nada.

Ella se pasmó un segundo y luego le clavó una mirada fiera y sombría. Steven se estremeció.

-Niño- Dijo.- Si haces algo estúpido, ¿Entiendes que puedo matarte aquí mismo?-

Steven sintió la piel fría.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo.- Continuó.- Luego solo me escondo unos días en el basurero y nadie sabrá que fui yo.-

-Lá-láz...eer...Pillo...ss-si no quieres hacer esto...yo...- Steven temblaba. Lázuli bajó más la mirada para luego sonreír muy levemente agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Te van a matar en la secundaria, chico.- Dijo para luego hacer a acostarse boca abajo en el suelo.

-E-en la cama es más fácil.- Dijo él.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si- Respondió con premura el chico; sin embargo, al ver dirigirse a Lázuli hacia su cama corrió a un rincón donde sacó un cobertor color oscuro con varias líneas de indefinible color que la hacían lucir parda.

-Déjame pongo esto.- Mencionó para cubrir toda la cama con dicha colcha.-

Ante esta acción Lázuli, ya enfrente de la cama le dijo:

-¿Seguro que aquí? Mira, a mí no me importa en el suelo, no quiero apestar tu cama.-

Y Steven sintió una vergüenza que le calo hasta los huesos.

-No importa, de veras. Aquí es mejor y es más cómodo para mí.- Dijo con las mejillas encendidas de haber sido descubierto.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Puso una rodilla en la cama y de un tirón quedo acostada boca abajo. Descubrió justo en su cara la almohada del chico bajo el cobertor.

Lázuli cerró los ojos por un par de segundos. Era tan cómodo. Tan exacto. Soñó que se llevaba la cama en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Era tan agradable, tan...diferente a su colchoneta sucia y agria.

Y olía a jabón.

-Lázuli, ¿Te estás durmiendo?- Dijo él y ella abrió los ojos con la pesadez del recién despertado.

Lo volteó a ver.

-Es que es cómodo.- Dijo sincerada.

Él no supo que decir, era la misma cama de toda su vida. Decidió seguir con el proceso.

-Necesito que, pues... que, que...-

-Que me levante la sudadera, es obvio, ni modo que me cures así.- Dijo ella con fastidio. Y algo raro en ella decidió intervenir en la debilidad de su anfitrión.- Steven, deja de tener miedo.- Dijo Lázuli con voz firme. –Hace rato cuando te amenacé tu debiste decirme "Pues si no quieres que te cure ¡lárgate!" o algo así. ¡Ten huevos! por Dios.-

Steven apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza. Algo le había dolido, le había dolido mucho y la castaña lo notó.

Ella sintió algo parecido a la culpa y ante su total falta de guía de que hacer, simplemente subió la sudadera todo lo que pudo hasta dejarla casi a la altura de su nuca sin sacarla de los brazos.

-¿Así está bien?- Le preguntó.

Él respiro profundo y ella notó que tenía los ojos mojados.

 _-Rayos-_ Pensó Lázuli. _._

Sin embargo, su se semblante y todo cambio de rumbo cuando Steven miró por primera vez la espalda desnuda de su amiga, y todo lo que pudiera haber sentido antes se desvaneció como la sombra succionada por el sol.

La espalda de Lázuli, aquella endeble espalda delgada, estaba marcada por una infinidad de líneas amoratadas y mal cicatrizadas tan terribles que casi formaba rombos.

Se notaba un ritmo de ellas que empezaba en su espalda alta y llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Para luego volver a subir. Algunas de ellas se encontraban formando cruces cuyos centros brotaban puntudos. Piel reventada con cicatrices endebles.

Steven sintió que se ahogaba.

La parte donde estaba peor era en los costados de su zona lumbar. Había dos grande líneas rosadas que no habían cicatrizado. Rodeadas de un halo morado, brillaban secretando las defensas del cuerpo, imposibles de curar por si solas, una piel tan sucia.

-Esas son las que supuran.- Pensó el chico.-Deben ser molestísimas.-

Steven llegó a notar incluso en algunos de los golpes, los círculos en secuencia donde se abrocha el cinturón.

-¿Cómo...puedes soportar este...dolor?- Le preguntó sin pensar mientras se hincaba al lado de la cama para proceder a curar.

-Cuando no tienes de otra, no te queda más que aprender a vivir con esto.- Le dijo ya con la vista clavada a la pared. Steven solo veía la capucha.

-Bien, voy a limpiar las heridas, alrededor de ellas y un poco más para evitar que se ensucien de nuevo ¿va?-

-Bien.- Dijo ella.

Steven mojó uno de los dos pedazos de tela con el agua de la cubeta, lo exprimió levemente para, con cuidado, colocar la pieza en la zona del hombro izquierdo. Donde se encontraba uno de aquellos pincelazos de dolor.

Lázuli lo sintió fresco y raro. Pegó un respingo inicial y quiso levantarse al sentir esa sensación extraña.

Steven recorrió con cuidado limpiando de suciedad la orilla de aquellas líneas.

Mojó el trapo en el agua una vez más, y noto que soltaba mugre.

Steven no pudo dejar de pensar que a aquella niña no le gustaba bañarse. Sacudió la cabeza, volvió a exprimir la suave tela, y continuó con cuidado.

Recorrió cada orilla de las líneas, quitando toda la mugre que pudiera de aquella espalda lastimada. El agua de la cubeta paulatinamente se había tornado turbia, pero Steven no dejaría suciedad alguna.

Lázuli por su parte de vez en cuando se espasmaba, el contacto y la secuencia de la tela le provocaba una mezcla de ardor y calma. Le parecía casi una caricia, una caricia dolorosa.

Y su espalda fresca, muy fresca.

Entonces Steven le tocó limpiar la orilla de aquellas dos heridas en la zona lumbar, las que segregaban, las que no cicatrizaban. Las de color rosado enfermo.

Sacó el otro pedazo de tela, lo había traído especialmente para heridas abiertas. Lo humedeció y comenzó a limpiar alrededor de esas llagas.

-Eso es lo que son.- Se dijo a Steven.- Llagas.-

-Aay...-Exclamó por primera vez Lázuli.- Con cuidado allí.- Dijo hundiendo un poco su rostro en la colcha.

-Es la parte más lastimada. Esta será la más dolorosa cuando te cure.-

-Ya ni me digas.-

-Yo...supongo que esta parte es donde más caen los golpes.-

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿Bien?-

-Yo...lo siento.- Y Steven siguió su labor recorriendo y remojando la tela, removiendo a su vez una cantidad de mugre que seguía siendo impresionante.

-Cómo van a sanar así- Pensaba.

Steven siguió un poco más, quería aprovechar para, por lo menos dejar toda su espalda limpia. Así que recorrió con la tela limpiando las partes laterales, y un poco de los hombros donde ya no había heridas abiertas, solo moretones.

-Su espalda limpia al fin.- Se dijo mirando una cubeta con agua francamente turbia.

Entonces fue que notó que la piel limpia de Lázuli no era tan morena, pero conservaba esa esencia color aceituna. Vio su espalda estrecha, fina...linda. La espalda de una niña. La espalda de una niña en su cama.

Y que no llevaba corpiño. Su respiración se agitó y sintió algo como pena.

-¿Ya se te paró o todavía?- Dijo Lázuli rompiendo el pensamiento del chico. Él notó que le estaba viendo.

-¡Yo..!- Dijo él atacado de nervios y ella sonrió por verlo tan vulnerable.

-Es-es que...noté que no traes...no llevas...-

-El corpiño.-Finalizó ella.- Esa cosa ni me sirve. Además está roto.- Volvió la cara hacia la pared de nuevo.

-Y ¿Ya acabaste?-

-De... hecho no, falta la parte importante, esto fue solo para tratar de que no se infecten de nuevo.-

-Pues apúrate.-

-Bien, bueno, err...Pillo, esta parte es la que cura y, bueno, arde.-

-Sí, ya me habías dicho.- Dijo algo fastidiada.

-Tus heridas están terriblemente infectadas y bueno, creo que te ardera mucho.- El chico tomó aire.- Por favor no me vayas a golpear, esto es para que sanes.-

Ella lo volteó a ver ya intrigada. -¿Dolerá tanto?-

-Es para que sanes.- Respondió Steven tratando de mermar las cosas. -Destapa la almohada y si quieres gritar, te sugiero que la muerdas.- Finalizó el chico.

A Lázuli ya no le estaba gustando tanta advertencia. Pero tenía que admitir que solo la lavada de las heridas le había mermado el escozor.

-Dices que en dos días se curan ¿verdad?-

-Y si.-

-Pues hazlo.- Finalizó volviendo a mirar a la pared.

Steven tomó la bolsa de algodones, tomó varias pelotillas de ellas y las colocó a un lado de la cama. Destapó y agitó el Isodine. Remojó una de aquellas bolas de algodón, con el oscuro y aceitoso líquido.

Un aroma a antiséptico invadió la zona.

-Aquí voy.- Advirtió con el algodón en la mano.

-Bien.-Dijo ella sin saber que esperar.

-Voy a comenzar con las más grandes porque son las más infectadas ¿bien?-

-Solo hazlo ¡Carajo!- Dijo ella escondiendo un poco su rostro en la colcha.

Steven en su nerviosismo volvió a mojar el algodón para asegurarse que había que dado bien húmedo y, fue acercando el objeto a aquella línea de interior rosado que brillaba amenazante.

Él acabaría con esa suciedad; y con ese pensamiento colocó con firmeza el algodón en la herida abierta logrando el ansiado contacto del antiséptico con la infección.

Lazuli arqueó la espalda como herida de bala para luego hundir la cara en la colcha, se sacudió de lado a lado.

-¡Ayayayaya! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Exclamó.

-Muerde la almohada- Reitero él mientras continuaba esparciendo el líquido en la herida para mojarla rápidamente.

-¡AY! ¡Arde! ¡ME ARDE!-

-¡Es porque te está curando!- Steven se apresuró a esparcir el líquido en aquella primera herida y cuando vio que era suficiente, tomó un algodón nuevo lo mojó con el antiséptico y fue barriendo la herida recogiendo secreción y una sustancia blanquecina que comenzaba a aparecer.

Ante esa acción, Lázuli destapó la almohada y le clavó todos los dientes mientras soltaba un poderoso grito apagado.

Steven termino de limpiar la primera herida cuando con un algodón nuevo fue por la segunda.

-Ay no...me arde, ya déjalo.-

-Aún falta...-

-¡QUE YA LO DEJES!- Gritó ella levantándose un poco de la cama y dando un manotazo que tiró el Isodine.

Steven quedó pasmado, pero recogió la botella antes de que se derramara toda.

Lázuli respiraba por la boca con la vista húmeda.

-Si...si no me dejas terminar no servirá de nada. Tardarás en sanar semanas.-

Ella parecía querer llorar. Casi como niño pequeño, como aquella vez en el desagüe.

-Es que...me duele...- Le dijo lastimosamente.

-Lo sé. Déjame terminar y en dos días podrás dormir boca arriba.- Dijo el tratando de suavizar la situación.

Lázuli hipó un poco. Y respirando con cierto coraje se acostó de nuevo esta vez sobre la almohada sin colcha.

Cuando se recostó pudo sentir que la almohada despedía un aroma rico. A shampoo. Rico simplemente.

-Te voy a apestar tu almohada.- Le dijo.

-No me importa.- Respondió el.- ¿Lista?-

Y ella tardó en responder.

-Sigue.- Dijo por fin.- Y el dolor volvió pero ahora a la zona derecha de su espalda.-

Lázuli mordía la almohada, se retorcía. Steven trataba de ser lo más rápido posible pero a la vez sabía que tenía que quedar ausente de toda secreción mugrosa.

Limpio ambas heridas hasta que quedaron casi blancas. Gastó en ello 10 bolitas de algodón. Todas con manchas de Isodine y aguasangre en la charolita que había llevado.

-Pasaron las más difíciles. Ya las otras no dolerán tanto.- Dijo tratando de dar ánimo.

-Como no eres tu.- Dijo ella adolorida.

Steven sonrió levemente y pasó un nuevo algodón con antiséptico por las demás líneas de la espalda. Era una realidad para Lázuli que el dolor era muchísimo menor. Casi un ardor leve en comparación con la sensación quemante de las primeras heridas.

Steven termino de recorrer las últimas y más lejanas líneas, aquellas que se acercaban a sus hombros, hasta que, como un pincelista triunfal, recorrer por fin, la última.

Toda la espalda de Lázuli estaba manchada de la tintura del medicamento.

-¡Listo!- Exclamó feliz.

Ella respiraba cansada.

-¡Vaya! Eso...ha sido horrible, niño.- Dijo notando que había dejado húmeda la almohada de tanto morderla. -Qué bueno que ya acabaste. Creo que rompí tu almohada.-

-Aún no hemos acabado.-

-¡¿QUE?! Ni creas que voy a dejar que vuelvas a...!-

-Solo falta cubrirlas.- Y Steven sacó unas gasas cuadradas que venían en unas bolsas extrañas de papel.

La chica las vio con desconfianza.

-¿Me va a doler?-

-Ya no. Esto es el paso final y con esto habremos terminado.-

La chica volvió a recostarse totalmente y Steven procedió a colocar la primera gasa cubriendo en su totalidad la primera gran herida.

-Ay- Exclamó la chica delgada.-Dijiste que no dolería.-

-Solo es el contacto. De allí nada más.-

Ella soltó algo así como un gruñido.

Steven aseguró la gasa con cinta especial y la dejó firme. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con la segunda herida.

Lázuli solo sentía al chico trabajar en su espalda acomedido y tuvo que aceptar que una vez puesto el apósito, sus heridas se sentían, a falta de otro nombre, tranquilas. Respiró con la profundidad que trae la paz del que valora la salud.

Steven colocó dos parches más en la parte alta donde considero que debería ser cubierto.

Se secó un incipiente sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y suspiró.

-Ya...he terminado. Puedes bajar tu sudadera.-

-¿No se van a caer esas cosas cuando lo haga?-

-No, están aseguradas con cinta especial para eso.- Respondió el chico.

-Vaya- Respondió Lázuli sorprendida mientras con lentitud y pegando pequeños grititos de dolor, bajó la sudadera hasta cubrirse.

-Y... ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el chico esperanzado al saber que la espalda de la joven estaba limpia y desinfectada.

-Pues...-Ella sonrió levemente.- Ya no me arde al contacto de mi sudadera y solo eso es genial.- Sonrió un poco más.- Pero, debajo de esos parches que me pusiste se siente raro; una especie de comezón y frescura. Algo raro.-

-A eso Pillo, se le llama curarse. Tu piel está curándose por fin sin bacterias que se lo eviten.-

Ella respiró nuevamente con profundidad sin despegarse de la almohada y sonrió ampliamente.

-Si no me curo en dos días voy a venir y te golpearé.-

A Steven se le fue la sonrisa.

En cambio Lazuli sonrió.

-Ya, no seas dramático. Lo que quiero decirte es...de verdad, yo, que...bueno, que mi espalda no se sentía tan fresca y bien desde hace muchisimo tiempo. - Y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el aroma de la almohada y el cansancio del dolor.

Steven sintió un calor extraño en el pecho. Pero no se quedó callado.

-Y sanaría más rápido si te hubieras bañado.-

Lázuli no abrió los ojos ante el comentario. Dormitaba boca abajo ensoñada por la sensación embriagante de la paz en su espalda, una paz que añoraba desde hacía días; y quizá sin saber, desde años.

Sobre aquella almohada de shampoo dejaba descansar sus grandes y espesas pestañas que, coronando sus ojos, se mostraban apacibles.

La cama era suave...su espalda no ardía. Se sentía _segura._

Entonces, sonrió antes de contestar más sinceramente de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Crees que no me gusta bañarme?- Dijo sin abrir los ojos. El ambiente cambió.

-Bueno, este...es que no quisiste hacerlo. Por mí no había problema, te prestaba una toalla y ropa y...-

-Y oler a jabón.- Dijo melancólicamente. Se recostó aún más en la cama relajándose totalmente.

 _Jabón..._

-¿Sabes? Hay veces que buscando en la basura encuentro pedazos de jabones. Una vez siendo niña encontré uno que olía tan delicioso que lo mordí. –Lázuli sonrió.

-Olía tan rico, tan maravilloso que... que yo imaginé, que así deben oler las princesas; esas que caminan por las calles entre árboles con vestidos amplios de muchos adornos, con moños, medias blancas y zapatillas lindas.

Princesas que andan con sombrilla y que huelen tan rico que la gente voltea a verlas mientras dicen "¡Mira! Que bien que huele esa niña".-

La voz de Lázuli se hizo quebradiza y Steven se asustó. Miraba su rostro aun con los ojos cerrados mientras comenzó a notar que se formaban pequeñas chispas de agua entre sus negras pestañas.

-Así deben oler los jardines de puras flores, de casa grandes con mesas llenas de cosas. Aromas dulces y ricos de niñas lindas con guantes y la gente dice "que linda es esa niña, que bien huele" y le invitan a comer.-

Y de ambos ojos corrieron lágrimas, una tocó el colchón, otra quedo atrapada en su perfilada nariz un momento, hasta alimentarse tanto que rompió venciendo y cayendo igual, a la cama.

El cuarto parecía tener eco mientras Lázuli hablaba casi en susurro.

-¿Crees que no me gustaría oler así? Y...y que digan...que...linda niña...que limpia...¡Que rico huele!-

Steven se llevó una mano a la boca; sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo quiero oler como ese jabón, o como huele esa paleta que a veces robo de las tiendas, esa que se llama Tutsi, huelen tan rico...tan rico...- Esa última parte fue poco más que un susurro, como un lamento. Como un alma en pena.

-Quisiera oler a Tutsi y que la gente me dijera lo bien que se siente estar a mi lado.-

Y las lágrimas fueron tantas que cayeron sin parar. Pero ella no abrió los ojos.

Steven lloraba, respiraba dificultosamente. Se limpió las lágrimas, preguntó.

-Entonces...entonces ¿por qué no te bañas Lázuli?-

...

...

...

Ella abrió los ojos por fin viendo a la nada con la mirada fría que siempre le conoció. Mirando a ningún lado, quizá a los ojos de un monstruo llamado vida.

- _Para que no me violen.-_

* * *

 **Se que es tarde y que tardé demasiado. Pero mis cercanos saben que ahora tengo un trabajo demandante. Sin embargo no abandonaré.**

 **Este capitulo daba vueltas en mi cabeza y por fin lo pude plasmar. LO que sigue ya es cuesta abajo hasta el final.**

 **Saludos a los que leen y bendiciones ateas para el que comenta. Eso hace feliz.**

 **Lobo-El mALdiTo- Hibiky**

 _ **P.D. Por fin mi copa de whisky (prometí no tomarla hasta que estuviera publicado)**_


	7. Sin Dolor

**Me disculpo aquí por la tardanza.**

 **Igual me disculpo por la brevedad del capítulo.**

 **Pero bueno, esto acabara pronto. Saludos.**

 **SIN DOLOR**

* * *

" _ **¿Le contaste a alguien? ¿Les dijiste?**_

 _ **¿Qué les contaste?**_

 _ **Dime, perrita. ¿Con quién hablaste?**_

 _ **No me mientas, cántame la verdad; que el último circulo del infierno, apenas está por comenzar."**_

Detestaba las calles rotas.

Pavimento levantado en una interminable serie de líneas resquebrajadas por el tiempo, hacían el andar atropellado.

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez. Y no es que esperara que cambiara, se divertía con el hastío y la cara agria de los vecinos al verlo. Los odiaba tanto como ellos a él. Ya pagarían cuando, saliendo felices de sus vacaciones miserables, encontraran sus casas vacías, y sus perros muertos.

Odiaba volver. Lo odiaba.

Estaba totalmente convencido de que, si no fuera su último recurso, no estuviera tragándose el orgullo de volver, aunque fuera por unos días, a la casa de su madre.

-Esa perra tacaña. - Pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño marcando en su cara larga, su molestia. –Que tanto le costaba enviarme un poco más dinero. –

Con las manos dentro de aquella sudadera azul celeste, masticaba la idea de que del dinero que le daban de pensión, debía tocarle algo.

Entonces sonrió sombríamente _. ¿Estará en casa?_

Saliendo de súbito de sus pensamientos y estando a menos de una cuadra de la entrada de la que fue su casa, alcanzó a ver como una pequeña figura salía del portón a donde se dirigía fastidiado, se pasmó al ver que aquel intruso, caminaba corriendo en sentido contrario a él.

* * *

Lapis se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, algo muy poco usual en ella. Se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de aquel chico como si el mundo afuera no existiera. Como si fuese un sueño todo lo ajeno a esa habitación.

Se había sentido tan cómoda después de aquella dolorosa curación, que simplemente se abandonó en lo que le parecía la cama más mullida del mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos me pasó?!- Pensaba bastante descompuesta emocionalmente. Y es que cuando uno solo sabe sobrevivir, perdonarse el bajar la guardia costaba caro.

-Pudo llegar su mamá. - Pensaba mientras no paraba de andar por aquella acera atropellada. –Me agarra y me acusan de algo y ¿Qué hago? –

\- Pendeja ¡Pendeja! – Se repetía.

Sobre todo, cuando a su mente le llegaba la figura de su padre sacándola del aprieto; para luego deshacer los vendajes de su espalda a punta de golpes de hebilla.

Casi pudo sentir los golpes y su corazón palpitó tan duro que se llevó una mano al pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva.

Luego también se culpaba de que, en el borde de sus sentimientos embotados, había hecho algo que no le entraba en la razón.

* * *

A penas Lapis se hubo despertado, un susto le había corrido de golpe al no encontrar de primera instancia, el techo de lámina oxidada del que se guarecía del sol y la lluvia, allá en ese lugar donde estaba la bomba del cárcamo, donde apestaba a basura y moho.

Fueron varios segundos de sopor en donde sus ojos, embotados por el sueño y por los sueños que había tenido mientras dormía, se habían dedicado un rato a mirar todo a su alrededor, como si fuese otro mundo.

Hasta que lo vio a él fue que cayó en cuenta.

Entonces recordó su espalda lastimada y la dolorosa curación. Fue entonces que recordó que había hablado de más. Fue entonces que le llegó esa vergüenza que aún, mientras corría por la vieja acera, se negaba a abandonarla.

Un rubor palpitaba debajo de la mugre de su rostro, el cual se sentía caliente.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le había contado acerca de su más íntimo secreto? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

Y su rubor se hizo más fuerte al recordar que había dejado claro, que ella admiraba a las niñas bien vestidas y que huelen a dulce.

 _-Pendeja-_

A penas salió de su sopor, allá en la habitación de aquel extraño chico de cabello crespo, se puso de pie, se dirigió al escritorio para tomar el pequeño carrito que el chico le había regalado y se encaminó a la salida sin decir absolutamente nada.

Nunca dormía a esa hora y al levantarse sintió un susto súbito, una desesperación naciente de su desconfianza.

Ella no debía estar allí.

Y luego él, él que no paraba de hablar mientras ella se dirigía a la salida.

¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Quieres agua?

¿Llévate una manzana si gustas?

Frases ajenas, como todo en su mundo.

Odiaba sin saber, el sentirse traicionada por una psique acostumbrada a la alerta. Al no confiar, al sobrevivir.

\- ¡Ya…cállate! – Le había replicado al detenerse frente a la puerta, respirando agitada.

Él guardo silencio.

Asustada como un gato acorralado. Se volteó a mirarlo y juraría que él descubrió debajo de su capucha, sus ojos humedecidos bajo unas gruesas pestañas inusuales para un niño.

Lapis apretó los puños.

-Si le cuentas…-Hipo ella en un extraño sollozo entre cortado. - Si le cuentas a alguien que…que…- apretó los dientes en un brutal conflicto entre todos sus impulsos convulsionando.

Quería pegarle, y duro. Agredirlo como era su normal salida ante el estrés, pero el chico no se lo merecía. Él no se lo merecía. El estrés de no saber qué hacer la enloquecía.

Fue entonces que Steven habló.

-Pillo, no voy a contarle a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí. No soy tonto, sé que me matarías si digo algo. - Y sonrío levemente cerrando los ojos.

Odiaba su condescendencia, su compasión.

Ella respiro entre cortado dos veces antes de contestar.

\- ¡Bien!, Porque si lo haces…te…te…te mato. ¡Ya sabes! - Dijo por fin señalándolo.

-Eso ya lo sé. - Dijo él bajando la mirada, una mirada donde ahora Lapis descubría los ojos de un ser herido.

-No sabe lo que es estar herido. – Se dijo con furia, mientras, sin pensar, sin saber, se acercó a él velozmente y Steven respingó presintiendo la agresión.

Pero lo que sintió fue algo muy diferente, algo extraño, no sentido antes nunca; algo quizá fresco.

Aquel niño, que en realidad era una niña, su bulling, con quien había hecho un trato de "no agresión" a cambio de sanarle la espalda; le había regalado un contacto leve, breve, de un par de labios en su mejilla derecha. En la cercanía de un rostro debajo de una capucha.

Steven inmediatamente se tocó con su mano el lugar del contacto mientras sus ojos se expandían junto con su pupila.

Lapis se cubrió casi todo el rostro con su capucha mientras decía levemente: Gracias… si dices algo, te mato, de verdad.

Para luego salir disparada por la puerta principal.

* * *

\- ¡Pendeja! - Se decía mientras andaba a toda prisa. Quería llegar pronto al basurero a dejar todo su nerviosismo atrás y que todo le valiera madres como siempre. Como todo en su vida.

Pero su mente, no la dejaba en paz.

Le había contado, ¡le contó! que ella admiraba a las niñas que huelen bien, ¡técnicamente que soñaba ser una! Había hablado de más, había actuado de más. Todo por quedarse dormida. Ella no era así.

En sus propias palabras "Había actuado como una pendeja."

Ella, una niña sucia y mendiga, a quien todos creían niño: una princesa de holanes. Volvió a sentir el ardor en sus orejas de la vergüenza y de nuevo las inmensas ganas de golpearlo.

Tenía que llegar al desagüe lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, mientras andaba a su destino, de su volcán interior surgió de pronto que su espalda no dolía; y de aquel mar embravecido que era su pecho, surgió una inesperada y leve calma. Una paz que la hizo sonreír levemente debajo de la sombra de su capucha, solo al notar que su espalda se sentía muy bien. Sin ardor, solo un leve cosquilleo que iba y venía y que Steven le había dicho, es la sensación de sanar. Y sonrió nuevamente con más dedicación.

 _No dolía._

 _Gracias niño._

Por un segundo, sin darse cuenta, actuó como una pequeña emocionada por algo totalmente desconocido. Como a quien le regalan algo; un vestido, un juguete…o simplemente, una tutsi.

Pero solo fue un segundo; pues al detenerse ensimismada sobre aquella acera accidentada, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo sosteniéndola con fuerza y esfumando en nada sus pensamientos.

Volteó a ver al agresor dispuesta a defenderse, pero descubrió a un joven bastante alto. Un chico de piel extremadamente blanca, cabello en un rubio tan claro que apenas tomaba color, peinado en una especie de picos hacia arriba. Cara larga, alto y muy delgado. Su ropa holgada ondeaba mientras la tenía atrapada por el brazo. La miraba con furia.

Sourcream no lo iba a soltar, conocía bien el ambiente como para saber que ese niño tenía toda la pinta, de ser un ladrón.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Gritó Lapis sacudiéndose con violencia sin lograr zafarse del fuerte agarre del joven.

\- ¡Que te robaste de mi casa, cabrón! -

\- ¡Nada! ¡Suéltame pendejo! - Se sacudió con más fuerza lanzando patadas que el delgado esquivaba con agilidad.

Lapis sabía defenderse, pero Sourcream era un delincuente desde mucho antes que ella.

\- ¡Que te estés quieto! - Exclamó el joven mientras sin miramiento lanzó un poderoso golpe al rostro dispuesto a calmar el ímpetu de tan molesto niño.

Lapis esquivó sin dejar de tratar en ningún momento de escapar.

Sourcream enfureció al fallar, sostuvo al niño con más fuerza del antebrazo lastimándolo mientras mandaba otro golpe con más fuerza al rostro que Lapis volvió a esquivar, pero justo al momento el joven la jaló violentamente levantándola terminando de conectar el golpe en el hombro, rozando su rostro.

Lapis gritó de dolor al sentir sus heridas estirarse en la espalda.

Sourcream lo soltó.

Lapis se dio a la fuga sin mirar atrás.

Él se quedó viendo perplejo como se alejaba aquel extraño.

-Es…una niña…- Se dijo, para luego ver en el suelo algo que al ladronzuelo se le había caído.

Un viejo carrito tipo van pintado.

Sonrió mientras lo tomaba.

-Steven- Dijo. Y su sonrisa se volvió francamente enferma.

* * *

Steven la vio partir, pero no se movió.

Ensimismado, simplemente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como un zombi recién convertido.

La habitación ya no tenía rastros de nada.

Y es que mientras Lapis dormía, él se había dado a la faena de limpiar todo rastro que evidenciara aquel curioso proceso de curación.

Solo quedaba la colcha que había puesto sobre su cama, para evitar que ella dejara el colchón sucio.

Se avergonzó.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla sintiendo algo francamente, increíble.

-Ella, no huele tan mal, después de todo. - Dijo en voz alta sonriendo levemente.

Entonces sintió que todo se volvía oscuro al notar que alguien le tocaba los hombros, apretándolos, como en un masaje leve y siniestro.

Su boca tembló; el sabía perfectamente, de quien se trataba.

 _No...no..._

Sabía quién era. De quien eran esas manos.

 _No, no por Dios…dime que es un sueño._

 _..._

 _..._

En el paroxismo del miedo, apenas alcanzó a decir.

-¿S…s…so..sour….Sourcream?…-

\- ¿A poco ya mi hermanito se divierte con perritas? - Y el intruso se pegó totalmente al chico por detrás.

Steven tenía la vista clavada del miedo justo en donde estaba la cobija que alguna vez albergo a una joven, como pidiendo ayuda con su pavor. Con sus recuerdos. Con su vida de mierda.

No se atrevía a mirar atrás.

-Te extrañe mucho. - Le dijo el terror al oído mientras lo tomaba con más fuerza.

Steven quiso vomitar.

Entonces sonó la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Y fue como el cielo en vida para el pequeño Steven.

El verdadero cielo con nombre de Vidalia.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a esos buenos chicos que me piden que actualice. Quisiera culpar al trabajo pero es la ausencia de algo. Algo que quizá ya este de vuelta.**

 **Terminemos esto de una vez.**

 **Por cierto... ¿qué creen que pasará?**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	8. Desde Anoche

**Y que sale esto, y como ya salió uno, a lo mejor lo termino por fin esta semana.**

 **No señores, esto no es lindo.**

* * *

 **Dime Que es un sueño**

 **\- Desde Anoche... -**

* * *

 _Tu sabía del regreso, y te quedaste._

 _No te quejes, te tardaste._

 _Es tu culpa, es tu culpa entonces. ¿Me extrañaste?_

* * *

El corría, huía.

Ni el asfalto en sus pies, ni el frío de la mañana podrían detener su corazón desbocado.

Su mochila sonaba revuelta por la torpeza al correr y entre las paredes de aquellas calles olvidadas de la ciudad, se escuchaba su respiración, el aire le congelaba la tráquea.

Se detuvo en el desnivel del desagüe, lugar que otrora no se hubiera atrevido a acercar, pero que, en ese entonces, en ese ahora, lo bajaba como si fuera suyo de toda la vida. Se aventó con celeridad, con prisa.

Hay de miedos que son monstruos.

El terror dormía en casa.

Se detuvo un momento justo cuando descendió para apoyarse en la pared izquierda, esa que daba a la casa más rica de la zona. Donde una repugnante maestra le había dicho que vivía una familia adinerada.

No se hubiera detenido si no fuera porque el costado le punzaba. Respiró por la boca varia veces tratando de controlar ese frío en su pecho. Luego escuchó un ruido, luego salió disparado nuevamente, presa del pánico.

Salió de entre las casas y siguió aquel camino que se había formado de tanto andar de vagabundos. Bajó por el pequeño barranco donde resbaló sin caerse. Llego con seguridad a la entrada a la arboleda. Aun se podían escuchar a los grillos que anunciaban el nuevo día.

Siguió su camino ya jadeando agotado; evento que uso inconscientemente de excusa para ir deteniendo su paso al ver la casa en obra negra del fondo. Un infierno. Pero ya no había lugar seguro en ningún lado.

Todo era malo. Todo era demoniaco. No había nadie en el mundo.

Se escondió detrás de unas maderas cortadas, y se sentó a recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo apoyado sobre los tablones, recogió las piernas y las abrazó, encogiéndose totalmente y metiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

Comenzó a llorar.

 _El mundo es una mierda… todo es un asco…_

 _Me quiero morir…_

Sus sollozos se hicieron fuertes antes los peores recuerdos de su vida recientemente adquiridos y sintió que el pecho le dolía demasiado. Todo le dolía demasiado.

Entonces escuchó una voz.

-Generalmente es a mi al que encuentras así. No deberías estar aquí, si mi padre te ve te golpeará y a mí también. -

Steven respingó; luego la volteó a ver.

Era Lázuli. Y en un evento que pasmó a la chica, Steven se puso de pie rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sollozar en su camisa.

-¡Oye! ¡Que carajos te pasa! ¡Suéltame! - Quizá alejarlo, pero él estaba realmente aferrado.

-Tu estas limpio, te vas a ensuciar. - Pero chico no se movió.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!-

Steven cayó pesadamente, el empellón que Lázuli le propinó para sepáralo fue tan fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar y caer sentado.

Fue entonces que la chica pudo ver el rostro de su amigo.

Estaba mortalmente pálido, tenía el ojo derecho entrecerrado y su esclerótica levemente manchada en una esquina, de color rojo.

Su rostro, era de espanto.

Lázuli se impacto de pronto e hizo ir hacía él, pero el chico se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

-Steven…- La chica vio como al niño le tembló la boca, hasta que, por fin, habló.

-Golpéame- Le dijo.

– Golpéame tu también, como mamá… como todos…-

Lázuli pude ver como el chico se abrazó a sí mismo para luego temblar mientras sus lágrimas salían.

No era el dulce chico que recordaba haber dejado en aquella casa que, desde lo más recóndito de su alma, era el lugar donde más dulcemente le habían tratado. No era ese niño, aquel dedicado a curarle su espalda, ni que le regalaba juguetes y frutas.

Le faltaba algo, no tenía ese brillo. Algo no andaba nada bien.

Sintió algo que no supo definir.

-Niño… este… Steven, ¿Que te hicieron? ¿Quién te golpeó? -

Pero solo se escuchó a lo lejos, el graznar de las aves de rapiña que peleaban por las bolsas con basura.

-Dime...- Le repitió.

El chico se apretó más a si y no dijo nada.

Lázuli se acercó rápidamente y lo tomo de los hombros.

-¡Dime quien fue!-

-¡No me toques!- Dijo el chico en un grito que cimbró todo el lugar.

Se alejó de la chica mientras se arrastraba por la tierra hasta tocar la madera y pegarse a ella, como buscando protección, como queriendo huir.

Su mochila con sus útiles se habían quedado desperdigados sobre la tierra.

-¡No me toques!...no me toques…no…-

Lázuli sintió un espanto recorrer sus piernas. Reconoció sin querer algo en la reacción del chico que conocía muy bien.

Algo.

El miedo descorazonador que da la impotencia, un mundo lleno de gigantes que te oprimen y tocan y hacen contigo lo que quieran.

Que te golpean.

Que no les importa, ni les has importado jamás.

-Ste-ven… ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? - Ella comenzó a respirar agitada. Se asustó al pensar que él, podría…

El chico aun tenía los ojos apretados. Entre dientes solo se podía saber que repetía constantemente la misma frase:

-No me toques-

Ella no quiso pensar lo peor, así que solo dijo lo que siempre le pasaba en esos casos.

-Es… ¿Por qué apesto? -

Fue entonces que el detuvo su llanto un momento, y por fin abrió la vista. Ella estaba de pie enfrente de él, notó que lo miraba por primera vez con algo parecido a la compasión.

Steven no soporto eso y desvió la mirada, su respiración comenzó a agitarse nuevamente, de una forma bastante descompuesta alcanzó a decirle:

-A partir de ahora… yo…yo, yo tampoco me voy a bañar…-

Y Lázuli, al momento de comprender todo, se lanzó hacía su amigo para abrazarlo; Stevenal sentirla, se aferró a ella.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué te hicieron, niño? - Le preguntaba angustiosamente mientras lo apretaba en sus brazos.

Él por fin se derramó en ella, dejando salir todo el dolor que lo asfixiaba.

-¿Que te hicieron Steven?- Insistió ella mas por dolor que por duda.

-…No…no lo se…Lapis…-

Y allí, guarecidos detrás de unas maderas viejas, sobre la tierra y el pasto y con el cielo entramado de ramas de altos árboles, se dejaron llorar uno en el otro.

En algún momento en que ella recobro su brío, lo separó levemente y lo vio a la cara.

El pudo distinguir su furia.

-¿Quién fue? - le preguntó.

* * *

-Oye Sour, ¿Has visto a Steven? - Pregunto una blanca mujer que preparaba algo parecido a huevos estrellados mientras sostenía en los labios el primer cigarro de la mañana. -Creo que ya se fue a la escuela, pero no le vi. ¿Lo has visto tú? –

Y un chico alto que miraba al techo y se mecía en una silla del comedor, sonrió de una manera desagradable dejando ver una hilera de dientes más agudos de lo normal.

-No desde anoche mamá, no desde anoche. -

* * *

 **Por fin un capitulo de este fic. Gracias a los que comentan. Un saludo a todos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	9. Un Mundo de Dos

**Seguimos. Y si se puede se acaba esta semana.**

* * *

 **Dime que es un Sueño**

 **\- Un Mundo de Dos -**

* * *

 _-¿Quién fue, Steven? Dime quien fue…-_

Detrás de unos viejos tablones de madera, una delgada joven de ropa inconcebiblemente desgastada abrazaba a un niño como nunca en su vida había abrazado a alguien. Como nunca creyó hacerlo jamás.

Lapis Lázuli había aprendido muchas cosas apenas tuvo conciencia del mundo que le rodeaba. Sus emociones, sus sentimientos, incluso aprendió a ocultar que era una niña desde muy pequeña. Su joven cuerpo había recibido a su edad, mas caricias atrevidas que cualquiera.

La soportaba, le atormentaban, le avergonzaban, las odiaba. Había aprendido a dejarse ser sucia para alejar a los intrusos. Había decidido ser niño para que bajaran los acosos. Que, aun así, eran frecuentes.

Era una entidad crecida en la podredumbre de la ciudad, era un hongo nacido de la madera muerta, que solo conocía el desagüe como paraíso. Desde su devastada visión del mundo sabía que podía morir, en cualquier rato.

Por ese motivo, las cosas poco importaban.

Por eso, situaciones vanas como la higiene, la amistad, el amor; eran inventos de personas ricas.

De gente de otros mundos. Lejanos e inalcanzables.

Para ella estaba la basura y el morbo de la gente.

Luego estaba él. El niño de la parada del bus.

El niño que le había regalado manzanas y que inconcebiblemente confiaba en ella. El chico que se había esmerado en curarle la espalda.

Recordaba claramente cada toque de algodón, cada roce en su piel, y era algo inexplicable. Con todo y el ardor, con todo y el dolor, para ella esas eran las primeras y verdaderas caricias que un hombre le había proporcionado. El primero que no solo la tocó sin morbo, si no con cariño y cuidado.

La única cama real que había conocido y donde había dormido quitada de cualquier pena, que no fuera ensuciar sus sábanas limpias, y su perfumada almohada.

Ella, cuyas lágrimas destilaban mugre al correr en su rostro, y cuyos ojos estaban permanentemente manchados por las infecciones recurrentes que provoca la suciedad; sintió por primera vez, que su vida tenía un propósito.

Lo tomó suavemente de las mejillas.

-Niño, dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

Él bajó la mirada y la chica pudo notar una vergüenza terrible enmarcada en una mueca de dolor sin explotar.

-No, ¡No, Steven!, no es tu culpa. Es de los malditos… de los perros… de todos ellos… ¿Quién fue?-

El niño levantó la vista, y clavó su mirada.

Ella, él. Niño o niña.

Pillo se había quitado la capucha de su sudadera y Steven podía ver su corto cabello rozar sus hombros. Su nariz fina, sus pestañas gruesas.

Y le pareció lo más lindo que hubiese visto jamás.

El desgarro en su pecho por saber que estaba solo desde la misma noche que entendió que Vidalia no le salvaría se hizo presente. En el fondo consideró a la dura mujer como la barrera que alejaba a su hermanastro de él.

Hasta anoche donde estuvo solo. Solo y nada más.

Había corrido, huyó sin pensar. Y sin pensar había llegado allí, cerca de un basurero, en medio de una arboleda a las cercanías de una casa en obra negra.

Llegó hasta allí, por ella.

Sea como sea, fuere como fuere, la única persona que quedaba en el mundo dentro de su vida.

Era ella.

Y si ella no le daba cabida.

Entonces solo quedaría la muerte. Todo el mundo para él, estaba solo en dos metros cuadrados.

-Fue… mi hermanastro. -

* * *

-Sour, me voy al trabajo. Si sales cierra con seguro. -

En respuesta solo encontró el silencio de un joven que, con audífonos puestos, tarareaba una canción.

-Sour, te estoy hablando, ¡Sour!-

Con molestia, el chico se enderezó bajando los auriculares.

-¿Que no te habías ido ya?-

-Ya me estoy yendo, maldito vago y si quieres seguir viviendo aquí, ponte a hacer algo; la casa necesita reparaciones. -

El chico sonrió con sorna. -Para eso tienes a Steven ¿No? -

-Ese es otro inútil que no sabe más que darme problemas. - Dijo la mujer arrugando la cara. Luego dijo con seriedad. - Y por tu bien, espero que no lo vayas a estar molestando. -

-Ay vieja, ¿Como crees? - Contestó el joven subiendo los pies a la mesa del comedor.

-Te conozco Sour. Ya no estás chico, si alguien se entera de que lo maltratas o golpeas, te pueden llevar preso, y allí si yo no tendré forma de ayudarte. Además, si me quitan la pensión por tu puta culpa, te juro que yo misma te entrego a la policía. -

Entonces fue que el joven por fin vio a su madre directamente. Luego sonrió despreocupado.

-Ya no lo maltrato, mamá, ya soy bueno con él. Eso ya quedo atrás. Te juro que lo trato con más amor ahora. - Luego, volvió a reclinarse en la silla y se colocó nuevamente los audífonos. -Justo como querías, ¿No?.- Finalizó.

La mujer se quedó sin expresión, y una sombra de angustia le cubrió el cuerpo. No sabía bien como tomar las palabras de su hijo. Hace mucho que no tenía control de él.

En su casa, nada había pasado. Ni quemaduras de cigarro…ni toques indebidos ni…ni nada.

-Solo…solo déjalo en paz.- Y se retiró mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, y cerró la puerta alejando el oscuro pensamiento.

No pasaba. En su casa no pasaba nada.

* * *

-¡No lo hagas, Pillo! ¡Te va a matar! - Gritaba un chico quien se aferraba a la pierna de una joven de cabello lacio.

-¡No si yo lo pico primero!-

-¡Es más grande que tú! ¡Él está en pandillas! –

-¡Me vale madres! ¡Suéltame! -

Pillo sacudía su pierna tratando de quitarse de encima al niño, quien no le soltaba por nada.

-Por favor, no- Dijo él, como una súplica.

Ella se detuvo. Lo miro.

-Lo va a volver a hacer, cada que pueda. Va a estar tras de ti como un perro hasta que se canse… y no lo voy a permitir. -

-Lapis, mira mejor no…-

Pero entonces la niña se fue sobre Steven poniéndole una mano en la boca quedando los dos acostados detrás de los maderos.

-Shhh…no hables. - Le susurró. -Creo que… creo que despertamos a mi papá…- Y el rostro de Lázuli se pasmó.

Dos corazones latían con miedo mientras el miedo mismo evitaba el llanto. El crujir de hojas y quebrar del pasto se daba en un vaivén tambaleante, a lo lejos; marcando la presencia obvia de alguien que merodeaba.

Luego se escuchó un frasco quebrarse en un estallido violento.

Lapis aferró mas su mano a la boca del chico.

-Si gritas, nos mata. -

-¡PILLO! ¡Donde estás, apestoso! -

Entonces fue Steven quien la sintió temblar a ella. Lapis le había soltado la boca de pronto y llevó sus manos al pecho.

La volteó a ver y la vio apretando los dientes con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Lázuli ¡Hija de perra! ¡Sal de una maldita vez! -

La joven se hizo un ovillo que temblaba ante la idea de recibir el inclemente castigo de su padre.

Steven la vio, y entendió su miedo perfectamente.

Entonces la abrazó.

Ella ante el repentino contacto quiso golpearlo y alejarlo. Pero los cercanos pasos de su padre y la endeble seguridad que sintió; la hicieron refugiarse en él.

-¡Espero que vengas con mis cigarros! ¡Si no, te desollare viva!- luego le dio un acceso de tos, y tambaleando, el pesado sujeto se devolvió a la casa.

Los chicos, entramados detrás de la madera respiraban miedo y tierra. No se atrevían a moverse por si el hombre salía de nuevo.

Entonces y al paso de los minutos, encontraron un acomodo en el refugio y una tibieza nacida de ambos, que de a poco, fue calmando sus jóvenes almas atormentadas.

Y sin querer, se fueron quedando dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

 _¿Recuerdas cuando me curaste la espalda?_

 _-Si, lo recuerdo... tu piel era algo que no debía ser lastimado de esa manera.-_

 _¿Recuerdas como grité? ¿Como pataleé?_

 _Si, me moría de ganas de besar tu espalda para curarte._

 _Mi espalda toda sucia._

 _-Estaba más limpia que el resto de ese mundo, mi amor.-_

 _¿Alguna vez te dije que te agradezco infinitamente esa tarde mágica?_

 _-Si, muchas veces. Y tú, ¿Recuerdas si alguna vez te dije que te amo?-_

 _Nope, nunca lo hiciste, pero no importaba; por que yo ya lo sabía._

 _-Te amo, Pillo...-_

 _-Recuerda, es Lázuli, me llamó Lázuli...-_

* * *

 **Esto esta que se acaba. Un ángel para un final amigos.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 _ **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**_


End file.
